Wisteria Cousland, Hero of Ferelden, Vol II
by Zute
Summary: Wisteria Cousland has become very inconvenient to the Grey Wardens. What she knows could spell the end of that esteemed organization. Cousland/Zevran/Ninja Elves
1. Burn it

**_"Burn it."_**

_She had given the order. She watched the archers launching the fire arrows into the wood supports, bales of hay, anything flammable and the city of Amaranthine, the jewel of the Arling, burned. How many were trapped still alive inside the city? Not many, they told her. The city was lost, everything they said confirmed her fears when they arrived. Blighted, nearly everyone dead. Tactically it was sound. Cut this part of the darkspawn army off... The fort must be saved. Varel..._

Retrospection was bad. Very bad. There was only really one way to turn it off. She poured herself another glass of brandy. Back into the mists, the moments of sobriety were becoming thankfully sparse. The rocking of the ship lulled her back into her reverie.

_Varel, standing at the broken front gates to the Keep. Leading the charge that wasn't behind him. The enormous, plate armored ogre that picked him up and pounded him, smashed him like a child's toy. And she... her feet frozen. She just watched, unable to move. Why? She might have been able to reach that ogre and get him out of its grasp before it squeezed the life out of him. But she froze. When she finally got to him, the medic couldn't do anything. He died, his blood pooling over her hands. That stain that would never wash out._

She wanted to vomit. Her head always hurt as hangover merged into drunk and back again.

_Another lover killed by her choices. That's three now, isn't it? Dairren, Alistair, now Varel._

The Grey Wardens wanted a report, of course. It hadn't been a friendly summons. They sent it with the man who would be replacing her while she was gone, probably permanently. Mistress Woolsey was going to step into Varel's shoes. She was to go to Antiva, the Grey Warden's compound there. And she would be explaining much. Why she burned the city of Amaranthine. Why she allied with the Architect. She knew there would be questions about her motives, about her relationship with Varel.

She poured out more brandy and slammed it down her throat. The burning felt good, it felt like the hand of divine retribution that should scourge her. It felt good to be away from the recriminations of the vassals. "Why did you burn the city? Why didn't you save my farm? Where were the troops when my family was being murdered by darkspawn?" There was no Varel there to prompt her. No Varel to twine her arms around at night and feel sheltered by his wisdom and warmth. It was like standing on a platform in the town square, naked, having every mole and blemish exposed to public scrutiny.

_"They will tear you apart just as eagerly..."_ Wynne had told her after the archdemon, reminding her of the fickleness of public opinion.

Wisteria toasted Wynne, "And so they did", she spoke to her imaginary friend. "Just as you said they would." She grimly toasted Wynne's sage warning.

Even before the final darkspawn assault she learned how much some of her vassals hated her. They organized a rebellion of the commoners and attempted to kill her in her own keep. Only Varel had pushed her aside and the arrow had lodged in his arm. That time she didn't freeze. She launched herself at the attacker and all the assassins hiding behind columns in the hall. All the assassins and conspirators died. But seeing Varel hit tore her inside. She couldn't keep him safe. Maybe it was that self-doubt that caused her to freeze at the front gate.

_Grey._ That's what she wanted. The grey of unconsciousness, maybe even the black of death. What would it matter if she nipped off to the Deep Roads a few years ahead of schedule?

Finally the brandy delivered her to the only place she could find peace now.


	2. Antiva City, Antiva

**Antiva City, Antiva**

The door to her room swung open quietly, creaking just enough to rouse her.

"Go away," she slurred. She grabbed a dagger and stood, supported by the bed post behind her. "I'll kill ya". She wobbled and somehow lunged at the intruder. Her attack was easily parried. Somehow her free hand managed to grab at the bottle on the table. She interrupted her fearsome attack to take a lengthy swig, keeping one unfocused eye on the shadow.

"Who are ya?" she swayed, squinting into the dark.

"You'd better put that down, my dear, you might hurt yourself." A hand easily disarmed her, first of the dagger, then the bottle. Then it slid behind her back, helping to bolster her legs which were threatening collapse.

_Familiar. Leather. Haven._ "Oh hey, it's you...", she poked the shadow in the chest with a finger but her legs went, along with her consciousness.

Zevran motioned to some people standing outside, they packed up her things and carried her out of the inn. He had been looking for her since getting a message from Oghren. He had warned Zevran that she might not be doing well, but this was unexpected.

_Your Grey Warden friend is headed to Antiva. Things went badly here. Help her. Ship will leave from Amaranthine, soon._

_-Oghren_

That was all the message said. It was all he needed. He sent someone down to the docks every day to inquire and finally he found her ship. A crew member had helped her to the inn because she was too drunk to go under her own steam, it was a simple task to ask around and locate the Grey Warden.

Wisteria looked awful, Zevran scrutinized her as he undressed her. Way too thin. Unkempt. Not smelling so good either. She was pathetic. That made him mad. Wisteria was never pathetic. Not even after Alistair died. She was sad, withdrawn even but never like this.

"What happened to you, Grey Warden?" he spoke softly, not wanting to wake her.

The tub was filled with warm, sudsy water and he lifted her in, careful to hold up her head so she wouldn't slip under. She sighed, but didn't awaken. He washed her carefully, noticing new scars on her body. But they probably were nothing like the scars on her psyche. He scrubbed her hair. He had always loved her messy, black hair. He remembered he liked it when her hair was damp with sweat, either from their love-making or from battle. She always looked like some sort of warrior goddess to him. Then there was that time, he had watched her bathe in a lake. The water falling in sheets from her black hair in the sunlight when she emerged, it looked like obsidian. Alistair had found him watching and they had nearly come to blows.

He rinsed her hair, called for assistance and they got her dried off and into bed.

She awoke to sunlight. Bright, painful sunlight streaming into a room with lots of windows. This was the evil step-mother of all hangovers. Her head was throbbing, her stomach was queasy. She sat up with a groan and looked for a bottle. No bottle. _This isn't a ship_. Her last memories had to do with being on a ship and drinking lots of brandy. _How did I end up in a nice room, with lots of windows, in a bed_? She looked down, _naked_?

"Ah good, you're awake at last". A figure at the end of the room stepped out of the glare of sunlight and sat next to her on the bed.

"Zev?" Wysteria's voice held disbelief. "How did you get here?" She looked around. "Wait, where am I?" Her brain wasn't working well.

Zevran chuckled, "As to how I got here, that's a long story. But this is my estate. Nice, no?"

Wisteria tried to nod, but clutched her head in agony. "Oooh...".

"Tsk, tsk. My dear, I had know idea you were capable of such a bender. What's the last thing you remember?"

"A ship, I was on my way to Antiva." She paused, "I guess we got there. How did you find me?"

Zevran smiled, "I found you in a dreadful state, in a shabby inn. A mutual friend alerted me you were on the way."

Wisteria looked puzzled. "An inn? I don't remember that."

"I'm not surprised, you were pretty drunk. You don't remember trying to kill me, do you?"

Wisteria looked surprised, "No. I did?"

Zevran couldn't suppress a grin. "Yes, although I never saw anyone stop to take a slug of booze in the middle of a battle." He laughed. "I guess we're even now on assassination attempts."

"Did you happen to bring any of those bottles along?" Wisteria looked around.

Zevran looked peeved. "No more of that for you, Miss Cousland. You're having tea. Let me go fetch you some now."

"Fine. Just be a dear and put a little shot of something in it, won't you?" Wisteria cajoled.

Zevran snorted. "Not a chance. There's a robe on your bed if you want to be less naked. Although, I don't recommend it. I'll be back in a minute."

Wisteria carefully got out of bed found the robe. Her head pounded viciously as she bent over to pick it up and she nearly fell over from the pain. She got the robe on and gingerly shuffled to a chair at a table and sat, putting her head down on the table on her folded arms, trying to wait for a wave of nausea to ebb.

She heard Zevran put a tray down on the table and felt him wrapping her fingers around a warm mug.

"Drink that. It's a famous Antivan cure for hangovers."

Wisteria lifted her head carefully and took a few careful sips. It smelled good and settled her stomach a little. Zevran had a hunk of something that looked like cake he buttered for her.

"Coconut bread when you can handle it."

"Coconut?" Wisteria. "What is that?"

"Just one of the many wonderful things we have in Antiva, dear Warden. I have much to show you so you need to get your strength back."

Wisteria shook her head. "I'm not here on a pleasure trip, Zev. I was summoned here by the Wardens to account for ... _things_."

Zev cocked an eyebrow. "Pffft, who says you can't make this a pleasure trip?"

Wisteria just looked very sad suddenly and stared into her mug of tea.

He put his hand on hers. "Tell me, Wisteria. What has happened to make you like this?"

"Give me a little time, Zev. I'm not even sure I can move without vomiting right now. Once I feel better, I'll say more."

Zevran went over to his friend and kissed her on the temple and helped her back to bed.


	3. Catching Up

**Catching Up**

Wisteria was physically better the next day, although the lack of physical pain meant the mental pain had the upper hand. Zevran got rid of every bottle of alcohol he owned, he didn't trust Wisteria not to plunge back into inebriation at the first possible chance.

"All right, tell me." Zevran prodded. They were eating lunch on that second day.

Wisteria sighed, "Wouldn't it be easier if I just open a vein and bleed while you squeeze a lemon on it?"

Zevran looked unimpressed with her theatrics.

"Fine!" She told the tale of Varel, even how the recruits had arranged that love affair. Zevran listened carefully.

"Very clever of your Dalish elf. I'll have to make note of this, I could use a deception like this myself. So what happened to your Seneschal?"

"I'm getting to that," she replied testily.

She told him of the attempted assassination attempt and informed him of the Crows used in that attempt.

Zevran looked surprised. "Not my cell. Do you want me to ask around? I'm surprised any Crows would accept a job involving Grey Wardens, it always seems to end poorly. I speak from experience."

"No, it doesn't matter. They're all dead, and so are the conspirators."

Then she told him of the attack on the city of Amaranthine and how she had found it lost when she arrived with her Wardens and her decision to burn it and the darkspawn army inside.

"Like cutting off a gangrenous limb. Horrifying but necessary," Zevran said.

"I thought so at the time. But since then I've wondered if perhaps I could have saved the city and the few people remaining. There have been nothing but recriminations leveled at me for that decision. The vassals didn't like me before, for killing Howe, now they absolutely hate me. They assume my motivation for burning the city was political." Wisteria shook her head. "Political? That doesn't even make sense. What could I gain from burning the city?" She shrugged.

"I returned to Vigil's Keep with my forces and we defended it. It held up really well against the attack. But there were casualties, of course."

Zevran nodded, "And Varel was one, I take it?"

Wisteria nodded. "I could have saved him, Zev. I saw him at the front gate, alone, when a plate armored ogre grabbed him. I froze. I couldn't get my legs to move. When I finally did it was too late."

Zevran swore in Antivan. "A plate armored ogre? What kind of sick monster puts plate armor on an ogre? How would you even kill something like that?"

Wisteria shook her head, her eyes began filling with tears. Zevran sidled up close and hugged her. "Shush now. You can't take responsibility for that. You can't control all the outcomes, every time."

He could feel Wisteria shake her head, "No, I do blame myself. Everyone in Amaranthine does too. I'm a villain there now. They don't trust the Grey Wardens and they certainly don't trust me. I can't go back, I think they would revolt. To them, I burned Amaranthine and saved the Keep because my lover was at the Keep. And burning the city has something to do with some Orlesian plot, according to some of the vassals. That whole Hero of Ferelden thing is a big joke in Amarathine."

Zevran swore softly, "Your country has seen you defeat the darkspawn twice now and all they do is whine about your methods." Zevran pondered for a moment. "Isn't that a tradition among your Grey Wardens? They do what has to be done to deal with the darkspawn? From conscripting blood mages and murderers off the gallows or the sons and daughters of nobility, they do whatever it takes. Remember that Orlesian fellow we found in Howe's prison?"

"Riordin, yes, of course".

"Remember what he said before Alistair took off Loghain's head? Something about how Grey Wardens did whatever it takes to stop the darkspawn, even if it meant enlisting the aid of an enemy. Isn't that why you accepted my help and Morrigan's help?"

Wisteria nodded.

"That was something your Alistair never really understood. He thought justice was more important than defeating the darkspawn. Riordin, your Grey Warden brother, reminded me of an Antivan Crow. When your enemies are useful, you use them. Deal with them later, if you really need to."

Wisteria pondered, looking intently at Zevran. His words eased the pain a little. _Wasn't he right_? _I did what Grey Wardens do, they made hard decisions. Ultimately, if I get the right results, I made the right choices. Was it really that simple?_

"Thank you, Zevran. I don't know how I could have forgotten that. Maybe its because we have so few Grey Wardens in Ferelden and I've never really known any from elsewhere, so I don't know their traditions and history." The pain on her face eased some. "This will make it easier to face them."

"But losing Varel, that I can't live with so easily", Wisteria sighed heavily and looked away.

"Occupational hazard, my dear. I know this sounds hard-hearted but your business is dangerous, just like mine. Did you learn nothing from me in the time we were together? Hmmmm?" He tilted her head up to get her to look him in the eyes again.

"Remember when he was shot during the attempt on your life, you said you realized you couldn't keep him safe? You were right. You have two choices, no three." He ticked them off on his fingers, "One, don't fall in love. Two, get used to it. Or three, find someone that you don't need to protect."

Since he already had his hand on her face, he drew her closer and kissed her softly. She didn't pull away. Memories of her came flooding back. He had missed her. There was a lot of passion bottled up in him for her, but it was too soon. She needed time.

Wisteria looked confused and flustered after the kiss. Zevran took that as a good sign.

"So Zev, how did you come into all this?" She gestured to his very nice home. "In fact, how did you manage to get back into the Crows?"

"Ah, time for the long story, I see. Well, the story of your adventures spread like wild fire and I rode the wave. I was a very popular dinner guest and all the nobility and wealthy suddenly wanted to know me. As you remember, many of those people own Crow cells. No Crow was ever feted so much as I was. Everyone wanted to hear about our adventures, the archdemon, and all." Zevran coughed. "I hope you don't mind, but I embellished a little upon our relationship."

Wisteria laughed, "I'd guess that was a given!"

"Yes, well, anyway I became well acquainted with a person who had ambitions to take over another Crow cell and we worked together and voila! We did it. I run the day-to-day operations, while my patron deals with the nobility, making strategic partnerships and so on. But we have a strict policy of never accepting contacts on Grey Wardens, I assure you. Also, I changed our recruitment policy. We don't buy children and train them to be Crows. Only those who want to join us do. And you know, we never have any issues recruiting talented people. And why would we? In Antiva being a Crow is something to be proud of. I think this may catch on with the other Cells."

"Zevran, that's wonderful! I have often thought the secrecy and mystery the Grey Wardens shroud themselves in is self-defeating. Maybe I will bring that up when I meet with them. It certainly made our job in Ferelden vastly more difficult."

"Speaking of which when do you have to meet with them?" Zevran asked.

"I should probably go tomorrow. If I don't show up soon they might send someone out looking for me." Wisteria looked embarrassed. "I am glad they didn't find me in that inn, drunk out of my skull." Wisteria kissed him softly on the check. "Thank you for finding me and helping me. I owe you."

Zevran looked hopeful, "I shall look forward to collecting that debt", he leered at her playfully.

Wisteria shook her head and laughed, "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

She stood up. "I'd better go and pack, so I'm ready to see my Grey Warden friends tomorrow."

"Pack?" Zevran looked alarmed. "You don't mean to stay there do you?"

"Well yes, I suspect this might take several days."

"Hmmm... you don't realize how dangerous Antiva can be, especially for someone as well known as you. You should stay here so I can make sure you're safe."

"Zevran, are you suggesting I wouldn't be safe in a well fortified compound full of Grey Wardens?", Wisteria put her hands on her hips and looked challengingly at Zevran.

"Well, I suppose that's a good point. But send word when your meetings are done and I'll move you back here."

"If they'll let me," she promised.

"Let you? What do you mean? How could they not let you?"

She shook her head, "I don't know what they're going to say or do with me. Maybe they'll make me stay with them and train recruits. I don't know. I'm fairly certain they won't be sending me back to Amaranthine. For all I know, they might send me to Weisshaupt. Or maybe there's a Grey Warden prison and they're going to lock me up. You know, I just don't know. Sad to say but even after nearly four years of being a Grey Warden, I still don't really know how they operate."

Zevran's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to arrange to have my Crows watching for a signal from you. If you don't signal everyday by a certain time, we're going to come get you out of there."

Wisteria looked alarmed. She could just imagine a fracas between the Grey Wardens and the Crows. That would be bloody. "No, I don't think that's wise. I'll be fine, Zev. Really, I'll send word when I'm ready to leave. Don't worry."

Zevran's lips narrowed into a stubborn look. But he dropped the subject. "We have the rest of the day. What would you like to do?"

Wisteria thought for a moment. Back at Amaranthine she had been working on some unarmed fighting techniques and she really didn't have anyone to train with. Zevran would be perfect. A smile bloomed, "Do you have any training facilities?"

"Of course."

"Well, then, I want to show you something I've been working on."


	4. Grey Wardens

**Grey Wardens**

Wisteria and a Crow disguised as a servant waited to be greeted in the Grey Warden compound, the morning of the next day. Several men met them in the entryway.

One, a man in his mid-30's Wisteria guessed, introduced himself as Warden-Commander Lorenzo Becchi. He made a formal bow and then kissed her hand in an Antivan flourish.

"I am pleased to meet you, Command Becchi." Wisteria returned the polite bow.

One of the men with Becchi took her bags. Wisteria turned to the Crow, "You may go." She told her.

"Madame, I can help you settle into your quarters before I return." She said politely. Wisteria figured Zevran had additional orders for her. She could only guess they involved relaying tactical information back to him should it be needed.

She followed the men as they lead the way to her room. The Commander was rather nice looking. Dark and swarthy, a little like a younger version of Duncan. He made small talk as they walked, asking her about her journey. She didn't volunteer the information she had been in Antiva already a few days. She felt like she was mostly recovered from her lengthy bender. She thought if she even saw brandy again though, or worse smelled it, she would probably become nauseous. She hoped she got over that soon. She made up details of her journey she had no memory of, like the weather and the smoothness of the water and such.

Wisteria watched the Crow look around attentively marking any landmarks she could see outside.

Lorenzo was fascinated by Wisteria. A Warden-Commander and the girl couldn't be more than a couple dozen years old. She was a beauty too. A delicious frisson passed over him as he imagined touching that thick black hair, those delicate lips... He could understand why an army would follow her, simply out of lust. He got control of himself.

"Commander Cousland, could we chat privately for a few minutes before you rest?" Becchi asked her when they reached her room.

Wisteria watched the Crow out of the corner of her eye as she unpacked her belongings. She was making note of landmarks and buildings outside her windows. The Crow made a point of letting Wisteria see she had slipped a note into the stack of her small clothes, and she tucked them into a dresser drawer. Wisteria made a small nod in her direction.

"Of course, Commander Becchi, please come in", she gestured the Commander into her sitting room. He waved away the other Wardens, he didn't pay any attention to the servant.

"Please call me Lorenzo."

"I will, if you will call me Wisteria."

"Very well, Wisteria..." Lorenzo smiled at her. "As I'm sure you know, the Grey Wardens are eager to hear of what happened recently in Amaranthine. There has never been such an outbreak of darkspawn activity so soon after a blight and we want to know what you encountered. There is also concern about the unrest in Amaranthine over the burning of the city." He cleared his throat. "Please understand Wisteria, we're all well aware of the difficult choices Grey Wardens make when fighting darkspawn, however there will be many questions and some of the Wardens are not known for their finesse."

Wisteria nodded, "I expected there might be some disagreement with my decisions".

"Ferelden is a tricky country for us. We're still not entirely trusted there. Our presence there is very small still. What you did made you a hero, both here and in your own country, but it also made you enemies too. Not just in your country, but within the Grey Wardens."

Wisteria straightened up and couldn't prevent the look of surprise that flashed across her face. "Enemies in the Grey Wardens? Why?"

"Some feel you are too young for the responsibilities you've been given. Others are just jealous of your success. Don't worry too much, it is inevitable." Lorenzo felt a little pity for the young commander. _They're going to rake her over the coals._ He could see the worry creep into her face. "Just be strong and don't show any weakness."

Wisteria could feel tension growing in her shoulders and neck. She nodded. "So... Lorenzo, why are you warning me?"

Lorenzo smiled the sort of smile she'd seen on Zevran's face many times, one tinged with concupiscence. "Perhaps I'm one of the ones who think you are too young... and too beautiful by far. But in my case, that doesn't make me an enemy, just an admirer."

Wisteria could feel her temper rising. _Great, even this one doesn't take me seriously._ She painted her face with a smile but her eyes flashed angrily. It was time to prove herself, to this man and the others.

"I should leave you to rest, Wisteria." Lorenzo got up and bent over Wisteria's hand again.

"Actually, I've been cooped up on a ship for quite awhile and think I could do with a little exercise." She got up and rolled her head as if stretching out some knots. "Commander, could I make use of your training facilities? I need to knock the rust off my joints."

Lorenzo looked surprised. "Of course," he said, "If you'd like a sparring partner, I have some time free..." he offered.

"I'd be delighted." _I'd be delighted to see you on your back with my dagger against your windpipe, you smarmy ass. _"I just need to change."

"Excellent! I look forward to seeing how the Hero of Ferelden managed to defeat all those darkspawn." His eyes flashed in anticipation. "I'll go change myself and come back and escort you to our facilities".

"See you soon", she shut the door on Lorenzo.

The Crow had finished unpacking her things.

"Commander, Master Arainai has a note he wants you to read, I think you saw where I put it?"

Wisteria nodded. Hearing Zevran called "Master Arainai" was truly odd.

"He also asked that we devise some way to know if you need our assistance."

Wisteria rolled her eyes.

"This large white pitcher can be our signal. If you put it in the sitting room window, it means you need help. If you put it on the right side of your dresser, there in front of the window in your bedroom, it means you want to talk to Master Arainai. If it is nighttime, use a lighted candle or lamp instead."

Wisteria sighed at his paranoia. "This is unnecessary. Please tell him I'm not in any danger."

The Crow bowed, arms crossed, and left.

_I have a date_, Wisteria thought. She went to her armoire and opened it. _This isn't mine._ There was a new set of armor in there. It was beautiful. Leather. Light but sturdy. Unlike her old stuff, it was sleek, form fitting, contoured. Fewer belts and buckles. It looked like it would really move with her. She pulled it out, there was a note pinned to it.

_I hope this fits -- Z._

She wanted to try it on, but thought she might command more respect if she wore her old armor. It was well-worn which spoke of her many battles. Her eyes flicked to the new armor. _Its gorgeous. So sleek. _She bit her lip with indecision and decided.

*****

Lorenzo almost didn't catch himself before he gasped. The door opened to his knock and Wisteria stood before him, clad in what he could only describe as _wickedness_. The armor she wore was sleek, black leather. Smooth as sin. The pants buckled below the waist in a wide matching belt. Everything followed her curves. Her daggers were strapped to her back in matching sheathes, studded with shiny rivets. Her black hair was braided neatly.

"Are you ready Commander?" Lorenzo asked, falling back on formalities in his astonishment.

"I am", Wisteria walked beside him down the hallway and they went outside to a well appointed training grounds.

He wore a suit of silverite scale mail. It glittered but looked rather worn. His mail clinked as he walked, she walked silently, her boots were whisper quiet. He stole some furtive glances to see how she could walk in armor that form fitting, it just seemed to move with her like a second skin. He had a hard time not staring.

The training area was busy. There were some sessions taking place with recruits and more experienced Grey Wardens. They found appropriate training weapons with dulled edges. He chose a longsword and shortsword, she took two daggers.

Some of the recruits were starting to look over at them. The Wardens leading the training were yelling to get their attention back.

Lorenzo and Wisteria bowed to each other and assumed guard. Wisteria said, "Fight!"

He attacked first, a tentative flick with is longsword, but she gracefully moved, just enough to not be there. He circled, her cautiously, trying to get a feel for her weakness. He definitely had reach on her with the longsword. If he kept his distance she would tire of dodging. He made another tentative attack and this time she parried neatly.

"Stop fighting me like I'm a little girl", Wisteria hissed at him.

"But you are," Lorenzo replied, his eyes now openly raking her body.

Wisteria felt her temper surging. It was just what she had been wanting. That fire back in her belly, it had been gone too long. She made a series of attacks simply to judge his defenses, not really expecting any opportunities yet. He parried them all but she had nearly closed with him and that left him a little off-balance. People who fight with edged weapons sometimes forget they have legs. That would be useful.

Lorenzo was startled by the intensity of her attacks. He got back to guard then lunged. He didn't expect her kick and his sword went flying out of his hand. She stood off and let him regroup. He switched his shortsword to his mainhand. She flung one of her daggers away, it stuck into the ground.

"Now we're even", she smiled sweetly.

Neither combatant noticed that all the other training in the grounds had come to a halt as everyone was watching the fight between their commander and the woman in black armor.

Wisteria was careful, he was going to be more wary now that she had relieved him of his main weapon. She feinted, dodged, parried, but made no move strike him with her dagger even when he left openings she knew she could take. She had a plan. Finally he made the mistake she was looking for. A lunge that carried his weight forward, she sidestepped and then turned, chopping down with the pommel of her dagger to deliver a sharp painful blow to an area she knew was full of sensitive nerve endings. His hand went numb and he dropped his sword.

She backed off allowing him to regroup. She threw away her last dagger. Now her smile got even sweeter. "Come Commander Becchi, we're still even." She beckoned to him, taunting him. She saw his sly smile come back.

She realized she walked a tight-rope. She needed the respect of these fighters but humiliating their commander would only earn her enemies. She knew her fighting technique was unusual, some might think unfair. But she knew her own weaknesses well. She wasn't as strong as a man, she couldn't put much weight behind her attacks, she had to rely on quickness and knowledge of body mechanics to fight. She could still easily dislocate joints, break limbs and fingers, without a weapon. She suspected she could even kill without a weapon, although she'd never done it.

Lorenzo held up a hand. "Grappling then?" He leered at her. "I think that would be more fun without this, don't you?" He gestured to his scale mail.

"As you wish, Commander."

The audience that had gathered behind them shouted their approval. Money started to pass hands as bets were taken. Commander Lorenzo stripped off his mail, clad now in cotton shirt and trousers, much easier to move in.

Wisteria realized she needed to lose this fight, but only barely. _Pity, I would so love to rub his face in the dirt._

The onlookers quieted as they began to circle. Wisteria was crouched low, weight easily distributed over her feet. She made a quick spring at him, and he tried to grapple her, but she was gone just as quickly. He gathered himself and this time launched himself at her, again she stepped to the side. Only this time she helped him along his path and added to his momentum and he fell, so did she, but she was up quickly, rolling to her feet. She waited for him to rise.

Now it was time to lose, she hoped he didn't punish her too badly. He looked angry. She took a deep breath and attacked clumsily. He didn't miss his opportunity and she found herself falling to the ground with his bulk on top of her. She went down with a loud "Ooooph" and her rib cage protested in pain. His hands pinned hers to the ground. She was thoroughly pinned, couldn't move out from under his bulk.

"I concede, Commander. Well fought." Wisteria said it loud enough to carry to the onlookers.

Lorenzo smiled at her lazily, not moving. "Next time we'll both have to stop faking it." He spoke, _sotto voce,_ into her ear. He rolled off her and extended a hand to help her up.

Wisteria accepted his hand and smiled, genuinely amused._ Were we both trying to throw the fight to the other?_

They bowed again respectfully to one another.

"Next time?" she said hopefully. "I'm ready to go again if you are. That was an adequate warm-up." She smiled wickedly. She was beginning to like Lorenzo.

He laughed loudly. "No, my dear, you've quite worn me out. But I have a feeling you'd have no end of volunteers if you wished to continue." He kissed her hand again and drew her to the crowd.

"Grey Wardens, let me introduce to you Commander Cousland of Ferelden. She's looking for a sparring partner if any of you wish to oblige."

There was a stunned silence, then a few men stepped forward.

"Take your pick, Commander Cousland."

Wisteria appraised the men, "Commander Becchi, which of these men would fight me as they would another man. I don't want anyone being gentle simply because of my rank or my gender."

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow in thought, "I think you might find Captain Scarlatti would be the challenge you're seeking." Wisteria nodded her assent. Lorenzo walked off a ways with her, so they could speak privately a moment. "Be wary of him, he's not one of your admirers. Don't be so polite with him." He collected his armor and withdrew to an observation area.

Wisteria beckoned to the Captain. She gathered up her training daggers and dusted off her armor and bowed to her new opponent.

Lorenzo had been right, he was vicious. It was the perfect match for her. Again she disarmed her opponent, and herself, and battled him without weapons. Her fighting style was coming along nicely and her training yesterday with Zevran had helped hone her skills for today. She took a few vicious blows from the Captain but managed to dislocate his shoulder which ended the match. After he conceded she snapped his shoulder back into place, apologizing profusely for the pain. She bowed to her opponent, but he didn't return the courtesy.

Another volunteer came forward, an elf who looked like he might be a serious challenge. He was small and lithe like her. Probably knew the same tricks she knew. But she was getting tired. Lorenzo came forward and intercepted her before she could start a third match. "Captain Beriel, another time I think. The Commander has had a long journey and would probably like a chance to refresh herself before our meetings begin this afternoon."

The Captain nodded and smiled, "I hope we get the opportunity to spar in the future, Commander Cousland."

"Tomorrow if there's time, Captain." She smiled warmly at him. Wondering whether he was an admirer or an enemy. Or perhaps there was an "undecided" camp too. If so, she thought that camp was probably growing smaller now.

"I will walk you back to your room, Wisteria." Lorenzo definitely had a new found respect for her. As they walked back, no one else was in the hallways so he spoke, "I must apologize for my lack of respect earlier. You demonstrated today you have what it takes to be a Grey Warden. I don't think anyone will make the mistake of thinking your youth and looks had anything to do with your position. Although more than just me thought Duncan was a besotted old fool when he recruited you."

They reached her room and Lorenzo held the door for her. "Can we speak more for a few moments?"

"Of course, come in." Wisteria gestured for him to sit. She poured them both a glass of water. She noticed there wasn't a brandy decanter in the room. Probably a good thing. Her hair was drenched in sweat and she had a raging thirst.

Lorenzo sighed as he sat down, the chair felt good. "Don't you have anything stronger than that here? Hmmm... I'll have that rectified."

Wisteria shook her head. "No need, I prefer water."

"Anyway, I respect what you did out there, throwing the match to me. Very well played. Many young people, especially men, wouldn't have kept their wits about them especially when they knew they were being toyed with."

Wisteria laughed merrily. "So I did read that right? I warn you, next time I may not be so polite."

Lorenzo smiled again with a hint of slyness, "I hope not. Next time, I promise you'll find out why they call me Lorenzo, the Lion. And if we ever grapple again, lets do it somewhere more comfortable and private, hmmm?"

Wisteria tried to squelch her anger and failed. "You're still not taking me seriously, are you?" She asked Lorenzo bluntly, her eyes challenging him.

His eyes widened in surprised. She wasn't just a warrior on the battlefield, she used the same surprising maneuvers in verbal sparring too.

"Forgive me. I forget you're from Ferelden. You might find that Antivans are a hot-blooded people. It's the weather and all the spicy food, I think. We just can't resist flirting with beautiful women. Besides, they'd probably hurt us if we didn't." He grinned.

"I'll make it easy for you then, don't think of me as a woman."

Lorenzo tried to suppress a smile. "That's a little hard to do when you're dressed like that."

"All right, point taken." Wisteria conceded her armor was a little much. She paused, wondering how far she could trust Lorenzo, she desperately needed a mentor. "Was it a mistake to wear it?"

Lorenzo thought for a moment. "I'm trying to think with my brain and not other parts of my anatomy and finding that very difficult looking at you. If that's the reaction you wanted then no, it wasn't a mistake. Although there is a certain intimidation factor... and watching you fight certainly increases that intimidation. It is bold too."

He paused, thinking. "You have to be fierce, confident, even dangerous to wear that armor properly. When you fight I see those qualities in you. But right now, I think you're too pretty, too soft, too... nice."

He could tell what was on her mind. "I think to meet the Senior Grey Wardens you might want to dress a little more conservatively but bring your attitude you brought to the training grounds."

Wisteria smiled sheepishly. "Yes, thanks. I didn't quite know how to come out and ask a fellow Warden-Commander 'What should I wear tonight?' You people really do need to recruit more women so I could have a role model or two."

Lorenzo laughed. "You are the role-model, dear. And you know, you have disarmed me once again. You need to stop doing that. A man needs his weapons, especially with a woman like you."

Wisteria smiled warmly. "So, is there anything else I should know for tonight?"

"Tonight won't be difficult. There will be a reception and you'll be introduced, then a dinner in your honor. There's a General here from the Anderfels. He didn't come expressly for this, he just happened to be here but I'm sure he'll be involved later."

"I'd better go. I'll send someone up with hot water for your bath. I'll be back in a couple of hours to take you to the reception." He got up and she rose too, he raked his eyes over her again in her armor and held his hands up defensively when she looked angry. "Just be sure to wear that whenever you spar, the deadly sex goddess thing works for you."

Wisteria shut the door with a little more vigor than was strictly required and heard him chuckling as he walked down the hall.


	5. Noctural Omissions

**Noctural Omissions**

Wisteria read the note Zevran had written to her.

_My dear, please do not begrudge me having a few Crows watch out for you. I will be checking up on you from time to time._  
_-Z_

Wisteria shrugged, as near as she could see it was entirely unnecessary. The Grey Wardens were very welcoming, even treating her as an honored guest. Of course, she had no idea what tomorrow would bring. Lorenzo was quickly even becoming a friend as he appraised her of who to watch out for and who she might be able to win.

There was something odd though, something was out of place. Suddenly she realized. The decanter of brandy was gone. When her bathwater had been brought Lorenzo had had the servants fetch another decanter of brandy and they'd placed it in her sitting room, on the table. Now it was gone. Had someone filched it while she had been at dinner? She didn't care, she had no desire to drink brandy ever again. She refused all alcohol at the reception and dinner. The Antivans had murmured about it and it clearly became the goal of some of them to get her drunk. Twice she had found her water glass filled with some horrible, clear alcohol. She just found a servant to get her more cold water. She was starting to get annoyed by the juvenile prank. If they didn't want her spewing her guts in the dining hall they had better stop.

She had taken Lorenzo's advice and worn her older leather armor to dinner. It even had a few darkspawn stains she never could get out. Perhaps it would earn her some respect. She had given a short speech thanking the Antivans for their hospitality and how she looked forward to discussing the events of the Blight and what came afterward with them and would like their sage advice for what should be done next. She thought she managed to get through the speech without offending anyone, and perhaps scored some points with some of the elders.

Many were eager to hear of her confrontation with the archdemon and she had to play storyteller all evening describing the final battle and Alistair's sacrifice. Even after two years now it still hurt to tell. She saw sadness on some of the faces around her as she described how he, the future King, wouldn't allow her to deliver the final blow. She didn't elaborate on their relationship or that she was to have been his Queen, but she knew that some probably had heard that story.

She excused herself early and went back to her room to read Zev's note and go to bed. She slipped into a shift and got into bed and was soon asleep, exhausted from the events of the day and probably still recovering from her bender.

Later in the night her window opened silently and a dark figure crept into her room. It looked around then carefully sat at the side of her bed. A finger caressed her cheek. She awoke suddenly with a gasp and grabbed the finger, bending it in a painful joint lock.

"Ow! Woman, stop it." Zevran cursed.

"Zev? Maker! You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would be checking up on you."

"I can't believe how paranoid you're acting. Zev, these are Grey Wardens they are the good guys. They go flying around on griffins and save the world. They're not going to hurt me. They even had a dinner in my honor tonight."

Zevran sighed, "You're so naive sometimes, Wist, you trust people too easily."

Wisteria couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, so I've been told." She poked Zevran in the chest, "Assassin".

"Who was that man you were fighting today in the training yard?"

Wisteria sat up, looking shocked. "You were spying on me?"

Zev shrugged. "No, just passing by."

She could see the outlines of a smile on his face, "I saw you were wearing your new armor. Did you like it?"

Wisteria nodded, "Yes, it's amazing. Very comfortable. Thank you for that. It is however, perhaps a little too revealing to wear here however."

Zevran sulked, "What do you mean, you looked magnificent in it. Like the goddess I always envisioned you to be. But why did you let that clumsy lout you were fighting win? Or are you still suffering the after-effects of your bender? Skooch over, I want to sit."

Wisteria made room for Zev and he laid on the bed next to her his hands behind his head.

"He's the Commander-Warden here and I didn't want to embarrass him in front of his men." Wisteria laughed at the memory, "It turns out he was also going easy on me. I thought he was and it just made me mad, I wanted to take him down immediately for that, but realized that would probably earn me a lot of enemies. He has promised me an honest rematch and I'm going to make sure that his men aren't around so I can beat him properly." Wisteria nodded forcefully, anticipating the fight. "He is a good person. He realized I threw the match and we both had a laugh over it. I think he is becoming an ally for me."

Zevran's eyes narrowed, "Don't trust him too quickly, Wist. He may have goals you're not aware of."

"Like seducing me?" She asked.

"Such as."

"Well, that one isn't much of a secret. He pretty much undressed me with his eyes within minutes of meeting him."

"That happens a lot in Antiva, you'll find."

"In fact, that's why I ended up fighting him. I didn't think he was taking me seriously. He didn't during our fight either. But I fought one of his Captains and I nearly beat the taint out of him."

"Ah yes, I watched that fight. If I were to guess, that Captain doesn't like you much, he looked like he would do you some serious damage if he could have just hit you."

"Yes, Lorenzo told me as much."

"Lorenzo?"

"The Commander." Wisteria yawned.

"Oh, I see. So it's a first name basis already? And here I thought the Grey Wardens were a stodgy lot only to find they're as smooth as Crows."

Wisteria snuggled back into her blankets.

"Wist, don't go to sleep yet."

"What?"

"What's this Commander's full name?"

"Lorenzo Becchi". She fell asleep right after murmuring his name.

Zevran watched her a minute and left the way he came, out her second floor window.


	6. The Antivan Inquisition

**Author's note**: _Warning, spoilers for Awakening here._

**The Antivan Inquisition**

On the first day Wisteria delivered an account of all that had happened from how she joined the Grey Wardens, when Howe had killed her family and their retainers and Duncan had conscripted her, to when Alistair finally delivered the killing blow to the Archdemon. She had sent correspondences to Weisshaupt and Orlais, but the Antivans were curious and wished to hear it from her personally so she relayed most of the events. It was a good warm up for what would almost certainly be a more controversial day tomorrow.

The Warden General from Weisshaupt in particular questioned why she didn't deliver the final blow. Since Alistair was going to be King. He seemed rather disappointed to have lost the opportunity to have a Grey Warden King in Ferelden.

"General Krauss, I tried. But Alistair refused to let me do it. I was unable to stop him."

"Perhaps you didn't try hard enough, young lady." The General scolded her.

"General, I have wondered the same thing every day since, if perhaps there wasn't something else I could have done. Perhaps if I had been quicker I could have gotten our mage to paralyze him, or foreseen he would insist upon this. Perhaps I could have ordered him to stay behind at the front gates, although I don't think he would have ever agreed to stay there. We both knew that it might take both of us to succeed at this, Riordin had greatly wounded the dragon but died in the process."

"Could it be, Commander, that Alistair's feelings for you prevented him from seeing that you were the better choice for this sacrifice?" The General persisted. Although that wasn't part of Wisteria's report, it was generally well know they had been involved. Certainly Leliana's ballads which were played all over elaborated on that part. The room erupted into dissenting voices, the question was unfair it seemed most of the crowd thought.

"Yes, General." Wisteria steeled herself, she wanted to turn and run out of the room but she called up the flame in her belly that had fueled her anger the day before when dueling on the training ground. "That probably was a factor in his decision."

The General slammed his hand down on the table. "This is why we shouldn't have young girls in the Grey Wardens. And we certainly shouldn't have them leading assaults against archdemons". The room filled with outraged murmur, apparently not approving of the General's comments.

"General," Wisteria spoke above the hubbub, "may I remind you that there were only two Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden and both of us were newly joined. Our Commander was dead and our country was on the brink of civil war. We did not have the knowledge and wisdom of older Grey Wardens to guide us. All we had was a handful of treaties for allies who we found in similar states of chaos, and a seemingly impossible task ahead of us.

"Ferelden didn't have the luxury of picking out the best two Grey Wardens, they got what they got and we were it. Over the course of those months we had to make a lot of difficult decisions, do many things we found morally repugnant, in order bring the country together enough to face the blight. That we fell in love was perhaps a mistake but it sustained us through the difficulties we faced.

"I am reminded over and over again that Grey Wardens will do whatever it takes to end a Blight. By the Maker, you can question our methods and scrutinize our actions until the end of time but that will never change the fact that Alistair and I ended the Blight before it barely began."

Wisteria's voice grew in volume, carried to the back of the room, sustained by her anger. She whacked her hand down hard on the podium and the resulting sound reverberated through the utterly silent room.

There was no response at first, then several Grey Wardens rose and began to applaud. More stood and joined in. Soon the entire room was on it's feet clapping, except the General from the Anderfels and a few others surrounding him. Antivans must love a good love story.

When the applause died down, Commander Becchi announced they would adjourn for a few hours and have a closed session in the afternoon.

Wisteria turned on her heel and headed out of the meeting room towards her room. She heard feet galloping after her and found Becchi trying to catch up to her. "A minute of your time, Wistera?"

She nodded curtly and continued her furious pace to her room. He kept up with her, not saying anything. When she reached her room she threw herself into a chair and glowered at Becchi.

"I am sorry, Wisteria. I knew this was going to be difficult, but I didn't anticipate the General would have such a burr up his ass about Alistair." He took her hand and help it gently in both of his. "You can tell you have the support of the majority of the Grey Wardens, can't you?"

Wisteria nodded, still not trusting herself to speak.

"I think there's something underlying the General's questions, some reason he is prodding you like this. Do you have any idea why?"

Wisteria nodded her head. "I think so."

Becchi tilted his head in curiousity, "Why?"

"The Architect." Wisteria said.

Becchi looked puzzled, "An architect? I don't understand."

"No, The Architect. At least, that's what he calls himself. So you've never heard of him?"

"Never. Who is he?"

"I thought maybe it was just us hicks out in Ferelden. There seems to always be a lack of information coming to us. It wasn't until the night before we encountered the archdemon that we even knew how to properly kill it. Even then, we never would have known unless we chanced upon Riordin."

Wisteria paused for a moment, considering how much she should say. "Lorenzo, don't let this go any further. But I encountered intelligent darkspawn in Amaranthine. One in particular was actually interested in stopping the blights forever. He called himself 'the Architect' and he had found a way to make the darkspawn stop hearing the call of the Old Gods."

Lorenzo shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "You talked to this... Architect?"

"Yes. He captured some of us and we didn't have much choice but to listen, as we were his prisoners. Perhaps it was his only real way of getting us to listen to him, since we seem to slaughter them on sight, or die in the process." Wisteria breathed deeply, feeling herself calming a little.

"Lorenzo," she continued. "I probably shouldn't say more now. I'm sure this will all come out soon. Suffice to say, when I reported events to Weisshaupt I received a rather terse reply and an order to come to Antiva. They cautioned me to not speak to anyone about this. I'm trusting you to keep this to yourself for a short while. I just feel like I really need an ally right now."

Lorenzo couldn't help but think again about the youth of the woman before him. She was too trusting, eager to have validation from someone she could confide in. That might be something dangerous to the Grey Wardens continued survival, especially if the implications of what she said were true, the darkspawn blights may be truly ended.

"Wisteria, have you ever pondered what would happen to the Grey Wardens if the darkspawn threat were truly ended?" Lorenzo asked her.

"Yes, we would become irrelevant, at least where we've been only dedicated to fighting darkspawn like here and in Ferelden, probably Orlais. But in the Anderfels, I understand the Grey Wardens have become an established power, running the country."

"You do realize we'd probably be dissolved, maybe not in the Anderfels, but certainly everywhere else. Even though we are an apolitical organization any government would be frightened of our well-trained, well-equipped military force. They would be eager to get rid of us if they had the slightest excuse. All they have to do is look to what happened in Ferelden to see how the Grey Wardens can and will intervene in the government and that terrifies the heads of many states."

"But there was a Blight!" Wisteria objected.

"Oh, I agree, you did what was necessary. But think about what your knowledge of this Architect means to the future of the Grey Wardens. Without the threat of blights, suddenly we seem a lot more dangerous to have around."

Wisteria nodded thoughtfully. "So what I know makes me a danger to the continuation of the Grey Wardens."

Lorenzo nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Wisteria chewed on the inside of her cheek thoughtfully... "But I'm also the Hero of Ferelden and that must hold some weight, otherwise I'd probably be rotting in some dank cell in the Anderfels, am I right? Or worse."

Lorenzo considered and nodded, "True".

Wisteria's eyes seemed to flame, "How much did you already know?"

Lorenzo shrugged, "Nothing really."

Wisteria got up and paced, thinking. Maybe Zevran was right. She was suddenly overwhelmed with nervous energy, she had to get rid of it.

She suddenly changed the topic. "Do I have time for a little sparring before the afternoon session?"

Lorenzo smiled, "Of course. I'll go see if Captain Beriel is free. Unfortunately Lorenzo, the Lion, has other duties to attend to." He grinned at her. "We will have that rematch, I promise."

"Let's just make it somewhere private, Lorenzo, I don't want to embarrass you in front of your men."

"Oh ho, it seems I'm getting somewhere with you after all! Perhaps the Hero of Ferelden isn't just a beautiful ice sculpture?" Lorenzo leered at her with humor glinting in his eyes.

"You're just making your inevitable drubbing more painful, Lorenzo." Wisteria threatened.

*****

Captain Beriel, the elven Captain Wisteria had met the day before, was as she thought, a fighter who would fight like her. With quickness and a good understanding of body mechanics that extended beyond how to wield a blade. In fact, they both agreed to fight unarmed and ended up giving one another a lot of new bruises. Wisteria was drenched in sweat when they finally stopped.

"Where did you learn to fight like that," Wisteria asked him.

"Ustad Salvestro, " Beriel told her. "He came to the alienage and taught some of us to fight. It was all a big secret, but he felt that the elves needed to be able to defend themselves. Since we're not allowed to carry weapons we had to learn to fight unarmed. It is something he learned in his travels and he dedicated his life to passing on this knowledge. Ustad isn't actually his first name, it is a word that means master in some language."

"Is Ustad Salvestro still in Antiva?" Wisteria asked.

Beriel nodded. "Yes, I still visit with him and continue my studies." He smiled. "I think he would like to meet you. Your style is much different than his. Where did you learn it?"

"Oh, nowhere really. I just was developing it myself. I've found myself without my weapons a few times and hated feeling so helpless."

Beriel looked down at his feet a moment, "You're really good, Commander, but I think Ustad Salvestro could really help you. You have some areas you could improve on."

"Captain, I probably can't get away to meet your teacher just yet, but would you be willing to take me on as a pupil until I can?"

Beriel looked pleased. "I would be happy to, Commander."

"While we're training together, please just call me Wisteria. How would I address you, as my teacher?"

"Just Beriel is fine."

Wisteria bowed to her new teacher. They agreed to meet early in the morning before anyone was up in the training area. She walked back to her room, her mind nearly emptied of her trials earlier in the day and feeling excited to have found someone with knowledge of unarmed fighting she wanted to learn.

She asked a servant to bring up some hot water for a bath. Her thoughts drifted back to the alarming implications of her talk with Lorenzo. She was suddenly afraid. If she was such a threat, then that must mean the Grey Wardens that had fought by her side in Ferelden were also in danger. She moved the white ewer to the window that indicated she wanted to talk to Zevran. She figured he'd probably sneak in late at night again.

When the bath arrived she lowered herself into it with a sigh. Her muscles were like jelly from the workout with Beriel and she had a few spots that would be nasty bruises in a day or two. She let herself relax and nearly dozed off when she felt a cool breeze over her skin.

"Ah, a bath! No wonder you signaled for me. I hope it is still warm."

"Maker, Zev! You startled me again. Wisteria tried to hide beneath the suds but they were rather sparse."

"Don't bother, Wist. I've seen it all. I don't suppose you remember the bath I gave you after I rescued you from that shabby inn?" He chuckled at the memory. "Not so romantic that time, but before Alistair... surely you remember!"

He shucked off his clothes. "Skooch over."

Wisteria blushed furiously. "You presume, Ser!"

"I do, indeed."

"I didn't think you'd come until tonight. How do you expect to be coming in and out of here without getting spotted in the middle of the day?"

"I used the old trick of distracting the guards, or rather Elena did. She's rather good at distracting men. As you are."

Zevran picked up the bar of soap and began using it on her back. His fingers touched one of her new bruises gingerly, "That looks like quite a thump you took there". She shivered at his delicate touch. It didn't pass by unnoticed by Zevran. He wanted to press his advantage but knew their time was short and her wounds were still fresh. He handed the bar of soap back to her. "Talk to me while you bathe, you're distracting me."

"I'm distracting you?" Wisteria scoffed. She was having a hard time ignoring the dark, tanned chest in the bathwater with her.

Zevran pressed on, determined to steer things back on course. "So why there more guards on duty today?"

"There are?" Wisteria asked, not entirely surprised.

"You didn't notice?"

"I haven't been outside the compound."

"Some more people arrived. Foreign looking fellows, by the look I'd guess from the Anderfels. A few mages and a few more military looking older men."

Wisteria eyes grew fearful.

"What's going on Wist?"

"Remember what I told you about the Architect?"

Zevran nodded.

"That information puts the Grey Wardens in most of Thedas in danger of extinction. If the darkspawn are over, they have no further purpose. And I'm one of the few that know anything about this, furthermore, I allied with him so he could continue his work."

Zevran chewed his lip. "Right, so long as you exist, that information could be used to destroy the Grey Wardens."

Wisteria nodded.

"What do you think they'll do?" Zevran asked.

Wisteria shrugged. "I don't know but I don't think they're going to let me go free. They might force me to go to Weisshaupt, they might throw me in prison. There's probably one in Weisshaupt. They might execute me on some kind of trumped up charge. They're already trying to discredit me. I think that would be difficult though, I seem to be fairly popular amongst most of the Grey Wardens."

"There's only one solution, my dear." Zevran told her.

"What is it then?" Wisteria looked at him curiously.

"Blackmail, of course."

Wisteria looked puzzled. "What, dig up some dirt on the First Warden or something?"

Zevran looked at her with mock disdain, "You'd make a terrible Crow, you know? Oh sure, you fight like demon but you just don't have the instincts."

"Out with it!" Wisteria ordered him.

"You have the worst possible dirt on the Grey Wardens, the knowledge that their order may be irrelevant. That knowledge is your source of power. The only tricky problem is that it lies in only the hands of a few and they can be easily eliminated. What you need to do is have the ability to spread that knowledge easily if anything happens to you. If they knew that if anything happened to you, you had given the order for a book to be published immediately and distributed to the heads of state in Thedas... "The True story of Wisteria Cousland: Hero of Ferelden". That would be a catchy, popular title I think. Certainly better than that other trash that was published."

Wisteria looked at Zevran puzzled, "What trash?"

"Oh! I thought for sure you would have run across it already. It is rumored that your Queen had a hand in its production."

Wisteria looked alarmed.

"Wisteria Cousland: Hero of Ferelden or Whore of Ferelden? An anonymous biography." Zevran wrinkled his nose. "It is a piece of trash, most of it is rubbish, although wonderfully salacious. I don't think anyone takes it seriously. But an autobiography, that would carry some weight. However, it would only be published tragically posthumously."

"Zev, I don't think I have time to write a biography before they act. I have at most a week or so, I don't know."

"All right, here's what you need to do. Get busy writing everything down about this Architect fellow and it's implications. Finish it tonight and I will pick it up and have some copies scribed, then I'll bring them back for you to sign. Be sure they don't find what you're writing, that would ruin it all. Once that is done you can walk away from this and perhaps even negotiate a nice severance package, certainly immunity for your people in Amaranthine, no? Then you'll have plenty of time for that autobiography."

Zevran got out of the bath and dried himself off. "I'm going to leave you with some rope and a hook, so you can escape if you need to. But I'd suggest going to the roof. You can easily use the hook to swing over to the building to the south and make your escape."

He dressed quickly and kissed Wisteria on the cheek. "This has to be the second most disappointing bath I've had with you", he sighed.

"Wait, what was the first-most disappointing?"

"You wouldn't remember it."

"Oh." Wisteria blushed.

"Wait, before you go. Just in case something happens faster than I anticipated. Take my journal. It has all my entries on everything. Just... don't read it." She pointed in the direction of the armoire. "Second drawer, under my small clothes."

Zevran's eyes lit up. "Oh, it's been awhile since I've read it. I can't promise I won't catch up on my reading."

Wisteria blushed. "No! Oh Maker, tell me you didn't read it. I'm so embarrassed."

Zevran rifled through her drawer and put the journal inside his leather breastplate.

"Be careful, dear Warden. I have a lot of eyes on this place. I don't think anything will happen that can get by us." He kissed her again and left, out the window. Wisteria prayed he wouldn't be spotted.

She finished her bath, in water that was now room temperature and got ready for the afternoon session of what she was now calling "The Inquisition". That this session would be limited to only a few higher ranking people frightened her. And what about the mages that arrived?


	7. Fear, Surprise and Ruthless Efficiency

**Fear, Surprise and Ruthless Efficiency**

The afternoon session of Wisteria's interrogation was remarkably calm. There were only a dozen people at this meeting, including Commander Becchi, Captain Beriel was there standing guard at the door, and a few people she hadn't been introduced to. The group newly arrived from Weisshaupt was introduced to Wisteria. They were interested in hearing about the political changes in Ferelden since the blight and General Krauss didn't have any more hostile questions. She did her best to deliver an accurate assessment, summarizing the gains made by the Grey Wardens in reputation. She even ventured into the topic of Loghain's misunderstanding of the role of Grey Wardens in the blight and how they weren't strictly necessary, hoping they'd realize that their secrecy had been working against them. Given the hostility she'd endured earlier, she wasn't about to broach the topic head on.

She also made them understand that they had gained closer ties to Orzammar as she had helped them settle their own civil unrest and the Dalish, while not friends, would be receptive to working with them again certainly. She managed to skirt cleverly around the subject of Queen Anora saying that the Grey Wardens were well loved in the capital. No one pressed her for details. She wondered how many of these Wardens had seen the book Anora was supposedly responsible for publishing.

One mage in particular watched her closely. He had a habit of tapping the table. Sometimes one tap, sometimes two. He never seemed to take his eyes off her face, it was making her particularly nervous.

The meeting adjourned until the next morning. She nodded to Beriel on the way out of the meeting and he nodded back, a smile in his eyes. Wisteria suspected she had made another friend.

She went up to her room and was about to sit down to start writing up her experiences with the Architect when there was a knock on her door.

"Ah Wisteria, I am glad I caught you before you went down to dinner. Would you dine with me tonight? We can catch up on things."

Wisteria felt like her nerves were stretched taut and more news would send her over the edge. Still, she had to know.

"Certainly Lorenzo, I was going to skip dinner. I'm not exactly feeling like I could handle a crowd tonight."

"Tsk, tsk. A Grey Warden skipping a meal is a terrible thing. And you're already a little on the thin side." He gesture for her to lead the way out.

He lead her to his quarters, which were quite nice. His sitting room had a small dining table and there was a very nice dinner ready for them. It was typical Antivan fare, fish chowder, coconut bread, some sort of spicy vegetable dish, a spicy roasted chicken with, Wisteria thought, marjoram and tiny roasted tomatoes. She couldn't help herself, she dove into the meal like she was a brand new recruit. The food helped her relax. She sipped water, instead of the wine he had poured for her.

"I notice, Wisteria, you never seem to drink spirits."

Wisteria smiled, "At the moment, the idea of drinking anything more potent than water makes me feel queasy."

Lorenzo laughed, "Oh, bad experience?"

"And then some..." she didn't know how much she wanted to tell him. "I think under the circumstances it's best I make sure my head stays clear."

Lorenzo patted her hand, "I sometimes see such sadness in your eyes. Is this the pain of losing your King?"

Wisteria shook her head. "I think I've successfully put that behind me. There was a more recent tragedy during the attack on Amaranthine. I found quite a lot of forgetfulness in bottles of brandy. So much so, I don't really remember the journey here."

Lorenzo's eyebrows drew together. "I never would have guessed. You've been fit as a fiddle since you arrived."

"I took a few days to collect myself", she decided against mentioning she had help.

"Ah that explains it. Here try these," he passed her a dish of fresh berries on a cloud of whipped cream.

Wisteria's eyes closed in pleasure as she relished the tart bite of the berries and the cool cream. "This is perfect."

Lorenzo felt that frisson again watching her enjoy the berries. She had a little blob of cream on the side of her lip. He carefully dabbed it off. She blushed most charmingly. He was drawn into her lips. He put his hand under her chin and turned her face into his. His kiss was feather soft. He drew away to see her reaction.

Wisteria looked confused and if anything sadder.

"There's more than one way to forget a loss," he suggested. "You seem to lose yourself in physical activity. I don't want to be inappropriate but there are less painful ways of forgetting. Ones that don't involve painful bruises like this one on your arm." He ran his fingers over her bruise, gently, just like Zevran had done earlier. "No expectations, Wisteria. Just forgetfulness."

Wisteria cleared her throat and took another sip of water trying to clear her head before speaking. She looked directly at Lorenzo, "I want to forget," she whispered. She drew his head back to hers and kissed him hard. He gathered her up in his arms, not breaking the kiss.

He carried her to the adjoining room. He set her down on her feet, next to his bed and slowly began to unfasten her armor. His motions were slow, tantalizing. She let him take his time while she watched his eyes devour her skin as it emerged from the armor. Her face was close to his, he could feel her breath on him. But otherwise she didn't touch him. It was making him wild. He got her down to her small clothes and started to work on his own armor. When he had his breastplate off, she reached out a hand and softly touched his chest. He started working more quickly and was soon down to his own small clothes. Then he took a step into her, sending her back onto the bed. They still didn't touch, just stared at each other for a few moments more.

She was the one to give way first. She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him softly. Her teeth caught his lower lip. She burrowed her head into his neck and nipped him gently. He groaned. Somehow he never thought of her being gentle and sweet like this. It caught him off guard. He found the tie holding her braid and pulled it off. Then he disassembled her neat braid, so he could put his hands in her hair. It felt like ebony silk. His hands gripped her hair and pulled her mouth to his. He kissed her hard, bruising her lips. His tongue found hers and his hands wandered over her breast. He looked for and found the clasp to her bandeau and pulled it off. His mouth found a nipple and he teased it with his teeth. She moaned and arched her back.

Emboldened by her response his hand trailed down her belly caressed her. She was getting impatient with the teasing. She took her small clothes off and reached to take his off. Lorenzo caught her wrists with one of his and pinned them down above her head. He wasn't done with the teasing.

"Patience, my beauty." He whispered to her.

She fought against his grasp and he chuckled.

"You really are helpless once you're pinned aren't you?"

His hand resumed it's slow progress down her body finally reaching her center. His hand covered her and squeezed gently, feeling her thrusting up in response. His thumb parted her, searching for the knot. She was so warm and slick. He rubbed her and she moaned. He watched her face, she looked as rapturous as she had when eating the berries. He teased her more until she was thrashing under his touch.

He finally let go of her wrists and pulled off his small clothes. Wisteria reached out to touch him. He was ready and so was she. She fought to roll him over on his back, but he had other ideas. He rolled her on her stomach and lifted her hips with his arms. His hand found that spot between her legs again, and he pressed his hardness against her. Teasing her again. She reached back to guide him in, but he wouldn't let her. He was making it clear that this was his match and he was calling the shots this time. He pushed himself into her, just a little and withdrew. She tried to capture him by rocking back.

"No, no, Wisteria. That's not how we play tonight. Behave yourself." She groaned with frustration.

"Are you going to behave?" He taunted her again pressing himself to her once again.

Her voice sounded little, far away, "Yes".

"Yes, what?" he taunted her again.

Wisteria sighed, "Yes dammit!" She didn't know what he wanted her to say.

Lorenzo chuckled. He would have to teach her to be properly submissive another time. He finally slid inside her and she gasped. His hands reached for her breasts and pinched her nipples. Her own hand went between her legs. He slowly built momentum and she lost herself in the sensations of being possessed. His rhythm quickened and her fingers flickered against herself until she gasped and he felt her shuddering. He followed soon afterward. They collapsed onto the bed and caught their breath.

"You make love like you fight, Wisteria". He caressed her hair. "You like to control the battlefield."

She laughed. "Fortunately you don't make love like you fight, Lorenzo. You were rather clumsy when we dueled." She pinched his nipple and kissed him on the cheek. "And that's two matches I've thrown to you now, next one is going to be a fair fight, Commander."

Lorenzo growled low in his throat. "I'm looking forward to that, lovely Wisteria".

She sat up. "I should go."

Lorenzo shook his head, "Stay, you can leave early in the morning."

Wisteria smiled. "No, I really don't want to start the gossip up. It's bad enough to be questioned so much about things that happened two years ago." She blushed, "Thank you, Lorenzo. It did help me forget."

She got up and dressed. He watched her, memorizing her naked body.

She kissed him once on the forehead and left. She had a lot to do and she wished she hadn't been sidetracked, although she did have to admit the diversion was much appreciated. Still she felt a little guilty. If she were going to bed anyone it should be Zevran. Oh well, wasn't he the one always admitting to taking his pleasures where they were available? Isn't that what she just did? Maybe there was a little more to it than that too, a little self-preservation having a good ally?

She went back to her room and started writing. She only just started when she felt the cold breeze of an open window. Zevran was standing beside her. He bent down to kiss her on the temple. Wisteria was glad the room was mostly dark, just a single lit lamp, she didn't want to have to explain her bruised lips.

"Pull up a chair, Zev, this might take awhile."

"Just starting?"

"I was delayed at a dinner."

"By chance, an intimate dinner for two with your charming Commander Lorenzo?"

"You watched?" Wisteria groaned.

"I did mention we would be."

Wisteria couldn't read his face in the darkness.

"Why Wist? You don't even know this man three days and you're hopping into bed with him. I don't trust him."

Wisteria groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm not sure I can explain Zev. I wanted to forget about everything going on, and things in the past, and he said the right words and it seemed easy."

Zevran reached out a hand to stroke her messy braid. "You know I'm here for you too, right? And you won't just be another notch on my Grey Warden bedpost."

Wisteria looked started, "You're not angry?"

Zevran shook his head, "If anyone knows this sort of weakness it's me. When you're vulnerable, like you are, you are easy prey. Any carnivore can detect that. I've nearly gone for it several times now, but I've been waiting for you to be less vulnerable and sad. And now you're scared on top of it all."

Wisteria looked thoughtfully at Zevran. "You always surprise me. I thought you were more opportunistic than that."

"People change, Wist." He bent down to kiss her. Her desire sprung up again, surprising her. He pulled her out of the chair, towards the bed.

"Ugh, Zev... I haven't had time to clean up."

"That just makes it more naughty, my dear." He paused. "Wait... you need to write." He sighed with frustration. "You have to get this done. Otherwise our cunning plan isn't going to work."

He guided her back to her desk. "Wake me up when you're done." He went to her bed, kicked off his boots and snuggled in.


	8. The Way of the Empty Hand

**The Way of the Empty Hand**

Zevran looked so peaceful, asleep in her bed. She hated to disturb him but it would be light in a few hours. Her hand ached from writing but she was finally finished. It would be enough to end the Grey Wardens or at least seriously damage them. Now she had to think a little more.

_What if I'm wrong? What if the darkspawn threat isn't over._ She worried over it. _Well, these documents never have to go public. There's a good chance no one will ever even know they exist except me and Zevran. But can I trust Zev with this? What if he uses them for his own purposes?_

She agonized over the thought. _How can I not trust him now after everything he has done for me?_ She looked down on his handsome face, she wanted to trace the outlines of his tattoo. _What is the worst thing that could happen if we don't do this? My recruits could be killed or imprisoned and me along with them. That is unacceptable. And what is the worst thing that could happen if Zevran betrayed me?_ She shuddered, thinking of such an event. Her mind did not want to entertain such a possibility but she forced herself to consider it. _It would be bad. My insurance policy against disappearing would be gone. I'd be an arch-enemy to the Wardens. Worst of all, I would have lost my friend forever._

She rebelled against the train of thought. _He is a Crow. A hired killer, an accomplished blackmailer, a professional scoundrel. Is it just my own vanity that makes me think he wouldn't use his arts against me?_ Now she was thinking like a Crow too. She thought Zevran would be proud of her in a way, although perhaps not happy she was having second thoughts about his loyalty.

Suddenly she missed Alistair and Varel deeply. They were so transparent, like windows. You could see through them and understand them and their motivations without effort. Utterly guileless, consumed with notions like honor and justice. Zevran was a shadow, hard to see, adept at covering not only his presence but everything he thought and truly felt. It could all be a facade and she would never know. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She mentally dove off the cliff, trusting that the opaque water below her didn't contain jagged rocks.

Zevran awoke to a warm zephyr of breath at his ear. "Zev," she whispered. She wanted to nibble at his ear but she knew they didn't have time for anything of that nature.

"Ummmm", Zevran smiled sleepily and stretched, he reached for her, wanting to pull her into bed with him. She stopped him. "It's going to be light soon and I need to catch a few hours of sleep before my lesson."

"Lesson?" he looked at her curiously. "Are you studying advanced Grey Wardening?"

She laughed at his joke. "No, silly. I'm learning advanced bone breaking. I met someone quite accomplished at unarmed fighting and he is going to teach me."

Zevran looked at her suspiciously. "Not your Commander Lorenzo, I trust?"

Wisteria shook her head. "No an elven Captain named Beriel. Apparently he was trained in this style of fighting as a young boy by a Master. He grew up in the Alienage here."

"Beriel," Zevran mused. "I wonder if it could be the same Beriel I once knew. Mention my name around him and see if he responds. He might be an old acquaintance. I sometimes played with the boys in the Alienage before I became a Crow. It was so long ago though, he probably wouldn't remember."

He reluctantly got out of bed and took the rolled up paper from Wisteria's hand. She remembered her debate from a few minutes ago and realized her fate was in his hands. Something of her concern must have crossed her face. He looked at her seriously and thought about what he would think if he were in her place.

"Just trust me, once again. Don't doubt." He kissed her gently and vanished out the window.

A soft rapping at her door awoke her. She pulled her robe around her and opened the door. Captain Beriel was there.

"I'm sorry! I overslept."

"No matter", Beriel said. "We have plenty of time, besides, I wanted to give you these. They're more suitable for our training than leather armor." He appeared to be wearing something similar to what he handed her.

He handed her a pile of clothing. They were heavy cotton.

"Thank you! Just give me two minutes to dress. Please wait in my sitting room."

She went back to the bedroom and looked at the clothes. There was a pair of wide, baggy pants, heavy cotton. They were very comfortable and would make free movement easy. Then there was a top that looked something like a jacket. She put it on backwards at first, not sure if the flaps went in the front or the back. It didn't feel comfortable that way so she reversed it. It was tied in place with a belt, that wrapped around her middle a few times. She wore a light cotton shirt under the jacket.

Practical and comfortable, she thought. But what do I wear on my feet? She put her boots on and joined Beriel in her sitting room.

Beriel suppressed a laugh when he saw her in her boots.

"What? Did I put it on wrong?" she asked.

"No, not at all, but you might want to take off the boots. We train in bare feet."

Wisteria looked surprised but left her boots behind. She felt oddly unencumbered, naked almost as she tread down the hall with Beriel. That was strange since she was definitely completely clad. Maybe it was the looseness and light weight of the garment. She followed him out to the training ground.

There was a large man there, dressed as they were. He was tall, and broadly built. His hair was curly and brown, with a curling beard to match. There was quite a bit of gray. He bowed to her formally and she returned the bow, then looked quizzically at Beriel.

"Commander Wisteria, I would like to present Ustad Salvestro. I told him about you and he wanted to train you personally."

"Ustad Salvestro," Wisteria bowed again, "I am honored. Captain Beriel showed me yesterday what he was capable of and I was keenly interested in learning more. I am afraid everything I know of fighting without weapons is self-taught and I'm limited with how far I can go with that."

Ustad nodded, "Please, just call me Ustad. It means Teacher in my native tongue. Can we be informal? It helps with the training I find if we acknowledge that we are all peers learning together."

Wisteria nodded, "Yes, Ustad. Please just call me Wisteria."

"Then let me tell you about fighting unarmed. I learned this from masters in my native land. We call it _Yogran Vas_, which translates to _The Way of the Empty Hand_. In my country the peasants are not allowed weapons and so developed other means to defend themselves, fighting without weapons or using simple sticks or tools they made use of in their labors. They learned how to use their entire body as a weapon and how to use the laws of nature and anatomy to their advantage."

"How is it you wish to learn this, Wisteria? You are well trained in using weapons are you not?"

Wisteria nodded, "Yes, I am trained in using daggers and swords but more than once I have found myself in situations where I had nothing at hand and I felt nearly helpless. Also, being female, I am not as strong as my opponents, so I have to modify my fighting. Some would say I use _tricks_, and call it unfair."

Ustad laughed. "Get used to that. Warriors who use weapons usually only fight with their weapons and they expect the same in return. But there is only one rule in combat and that is defeating the enemy. Anything else is irrelevant and may get you killed. Although we do have some rules for sparring, simply to spare the participants unnecessary harm. Being smaller and weaker can be an advantage if you have speed and intelligence."

Ustad continued, "I think the best way to start is to see what you know. Would you and Beriel spar for me?"

Wisteria bowed to Beriel and he returned her bow. It felt much different than yesterday. She found out that he had been easy on her as she quickly ended up on her back with Beriel in a pose showing he could quickly crush her windpipe with his elbow. They tried several more times and although she was quickly adapting it was readily apparent she had a long ways to go before she could hope to be his equal.

Ustad stopped their sparring. "You show promise, but you have much to learn. Let us begin."

They worked for a couple of hours. She advanced rapidly through the basics as she seemed to already know a lot about body mechanics. Ustad enjoyed teaching her, she didn't have the arrogance so many warriors had and she was truly eager to learn. When a few Grey Wardens started wandering into the training yard, looking on with curiosity, they decided to stop. She needed to get ready for another day of questioning.

"Thank you, Ustad. I appreciate your coming to teach me this." She smiled warmly at the master.

"Tomorrow same time, Wisteria?" he asked.

"I would love to, if it isn't too much of an imposition. Perhaps tomorrow I can come to you with you instead of you coming here?" She saw Beriel shake his head out of the corner of her eye.

"No Wisteria," Ustad smiled. "It is no trouble. I will be here tomorrow morning."

She and Beriel bowed to their Ustad and he returned it. She felt elated by the training. Her mind was buzzing with everything she learned. But she also knew for certain she was a caged bird.

As Beriel walked her back to her room she broached the subject, "So I'm not allowed to leave?"

Beriel sighed, "No Commander. I'm sorry. We've been told you must stay here for now."

Wisteria smiled. "I suspected as much." She wanted to ask him more, probe him to see exactly what he knew, but she realized that would probably put him in a bad situation of having to choose his loyalties.

"Can you spare a moment to talk?" she asked.

"Of course," he followed her into her sitting room and she poured them both a glass of water. They were both sweaty, dusty and thirsty from their exertions.

"I can't thank you enough for introducing me to Ustad Silvestre. I feel like I have already learned so much and yet I'm just beginning." She glowed as she thought about it.

"I think he was impressed with you," Beriel told her. "You pick up on everything very quickly."

"Do you think?" She watched him carefully as she spoke, "I've only had one person to really practice with, my old friend, Zevran Arainai."

Beriel's face grew alert, "Zevran? Do you know him? We knew each other from the Alienage. But it was so long ago."

"Ah! I wondered if there might be a chance you two had met. You seem about the same age." Wisteria was pleased.

"Isn't he a Crow. Wait, isn't he the Crow that was sent to kill you?" Beriel appeared to be familiar with the tale.

"I see you know some of the details of that. Yes, he helped us slay the archdemon, and kept us entertained with his stories. He is a very good friend."

Beriel looked intrigued. "There was a book written..." he trailed off lamely.

Wisteria's mouth twisted. "I just learned about its existence and haven't had a chance to read it. What does it say?"

Beriel just looked down and shuffled his feet, "Probably best not to discuss it. It sounded like made up garbage."

"It most likely is. Queen Anora hates me, it is true, but she knows very little of my personal life and I understand she was behind the publishing of this book."

Beriel looked relieved. "Do you want me to get you a copy? You should probably know what is in there. It is likely to come up at some point."

Wisteria grimaced, "I suppose I should read it."

They chatted briefly but both needed to get ready for the meetings. She felt her nerves tauten as she thought about what the direction the meeting was likely to take today. She also now had confirmation that she was a prisoner, or at least a caged bird. But she felt certain that Beriel and Lorenzo would be allies. Especially Lorenzo after last night. That thought lifted her spirits some.


	9. The Interrogation Continues

**The Interrogation Continues**

Wisteria delivered the events of Amaranthine with little interruption. The finger tapping mage continued with his annoying habit. She thought she was fairly accurate although there were matters she skipped over, her involvement with Anders and Varel were two. She knew Varel would come up, she never tried to keep it secret. She hoped they wouldn't care so much as they did with Alistair, given his relative unimportance to their own cause. Although the obvious question anyone would ask her was whether she burned Amaranthine because she wanted to return to the Vigil and save her lover. How could she know herself exactly how much that weighed in her decision making? Certainly it was on her mind but so was everyone else at there and the strategic importance of the Keep as well.

When she got to the details of her first meeting with the Architect, the meeting was halted briefly. Half the gathering was dismissed. The only people in the room were Lorenzo and the contingent from Weisshaupt. The tension in the room became palpable.

She relayed how they were easily captured and thrown into a prison cell and how they managed to escape and what she learned of his plans. There were a few questions after this section of her story, probing her sympathies with the Architect. She replied honestly, that she hoped he was telling the truth and that he had found a way to block the call of the Old Gods. Having met an archdemon personally, she hoped no one else would ever have to repeat her experiences.

They recessed until the afternoon, as they had the prior day. She ate lunch with the rest of the Grey Wardens and actually enjoyed the experience. They laughed and joked and had a lot of questions to ask her. This time when they tried to replace her water with spirits she dumped the glass into the lap of the culprit and ordered him to bring her water. The Wardens enjoyed her revenge.

After lunch she went back to her room, hoping to get a nap before the next session started, but Lorenzo knocked at the door before she got settled in.

"Come in, Lorenzo," she invited him. She was worried, she didn't want any repeats of last night. She didn't exactly feel she had made a mistake but... she simply didn't want to bed him again.

He came in and shut her sitting room door.

_Uh oh._

He pulled her into a fierce embrace and bent to kiss her. She stepped away.

"Lorenzo, do you remember last night telling me you had no expectations of me?"

He looked floored by her refusal. "Yes, my beauty."

"I need to hold you to that promise. I... can't do this now." She looked at him, apologizing with her eyes.

He sighed. "I am disappointed, I had hoped that part of my speech was just an unnecessary formality." He smiled a little gamely.

"But nonetheless, we should talk. I am concerned, Wisteria. From what I hear the Weisshaupt Wardens are suspicious. I'm afraid things may get unpleasant for you soon."

"Unpleasant? How? Aggressive questioning?"

"Oh definitely that. But the mages aren't here just to listen. They'll be questioning you too. There are blood magic rituals that can tear answers out of you, should they sense you are unwilling to discuss things openly."

Wisteria's brow wrinkled. "But I've been completely honest with them, doesn't that come across at all?"

"They are a suspicious lot. They will want to make sure there is no way you will ally yourself with the Architect. And I suspect they want to make sure you won't divulge any of this information about the Architect."

Wisteria's heart raced. Oh crap.

"I have nothing to hide," she lied. _I do have something to hide now._

"I won't lie to you, Wisteria. Your life is at stake, and possibly the lives of your recruits."

Wisteria hoped her insurance plan was going to work, it certainly looked like she would be counting on it.

Lorenzo smiled at her and took her hand, gently kissing it. "But perhaps I might be able to help if things should look grim."

"Help how?" she asked.

"I could get you out of here and find a safe place for you."

"You would do that? That could endanger you!"

"Some things are worth the risk," Lorenzo squeezed her hand. "Let's see how these proceedings go and if it looks like you might be in danger, I will ensure you get away." He kissed her on the temple and left her.

Her head felt like it could explode. He certainly painted a grim picture, and if they were truly going to rip confessions out of her, she was surely going to damn herself. She sighed and threw herself down on her bed, hoping she could sleep for a little while.

*****

She awoke to tapping on her door.

"Commander, they were concerned when you didn't come back." Beriel told her. "I'm to fetch you back."

"I fell asleep again," she replied. "I didn't try to escape," she laughed at his discomfort. "Give me one moment to splash some water on my face."

She did that and re-braided her hair. She no longer looked like she had just awoken from a deep sleep. But she had that peaceful feeling she often had after a really good nap. She hoped it lasted.

The afternoon session was brutal. This time she was relating the events of the darkspawn attack on the city of Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep. It was everything she had anticipated and dreaded. The personal questions about Varel included. Fortunately it appeared that no one knew of her affair with Anders because no such questions arose.

She also figured out what the finger tapping mage was doing, he was evaluating her answers for honesty and conveying them to a note taker sitting next to him. She decided to test her theory. She answered one question incompletely, not revealing everything. He tapped three times. She answered one question fully and honestly. He tapped once. She answered one innocuous question with a complete lie and he tapped four times. So she had broken his code. What she really wanted was to break his fingers.

There were some surprises too. They actually seemed to agree with her decision to defend the Vigil and burn Amaranthine. That was the one thing she had agonized over the most. They discussed with her the feasibility of making the Vigil be the center of commerce for the Arling. She thought that was a good idea. It would certainly make defending commerce much easier to have it right there, under the watchful eyes of the Grey Wardens.

They broke for the evening before she got to the part of her encounter with the Broodmother and her second meeting with the Architect. This she was truly dreading.

Wishing to avoid Lorenzo, she dined in the mess hall with the Grey Wardens. She was actually enjoying their rambunctiousness and she could easily imagine Alistair fitting in with this bunch. There were a number of Wardens asking to spar with her and wanting to know about the training they had seen her involved with. She thought there was a lot of interest there for unarmed combat training. Fortunately no one tried to spike her water glass again.

After dinner she went straight to bed to try to catch up on sleep. She expected Zevran this time and when he woke her she greeted him with a smile. She skooched over without being asked this time. He lay on top of her blankets and drew her head to his chest, playing with her hair.

"Warden, you're going to need to get up for a bit," he told her. "I have some papers for you to sign and seal. But first, tell me about your day. I saw you get thrown about like a sack of flour in the training yard." He sighed, "You must be covered in bruises."

"Yes, but they are bruises I am proud to wear." She told him about Ustad Salvestro and what she was learning. She also told him that Beriel indeed remembered him. She quickly recapped the meeting events and her disturbing talk with Lorenzo and his offer to help her escape if she needed to get away.

Zevran grunted. "Well, maybe your Lorenzo isn't such a bad sort after all. But still, if you need to get away, I will help you with that. I still don't trust the man."

Wisteria smiled, Zevran never trusted men that seemed to like her.

"Get up Warden, you have a little work to do, then you can go back to your dreams."

She got up, signed and sealed all the copies of her missive he had had scribed during the day.

"Lets talk seriously a moment. If you need to show your hand to your Grey Warden friends here is what you say. Tell them that you have written up copies of your experiences with the Architect and there is enough information to cast a lot of doubt on whether or not the Grey Wardens will be necessary in the future. Let them know that you have a contact that will dispense this information to the heads of state around Thedas."

Wisteria nodded. "But what if they use magic to rip your name out of me? I suspect that's coming up soon."

"That's the beauty of this plan. I'm actually going to distribute these to a few people you don't know but I know I can trust."

Wisteria grimaced. "So more people are going to know? Are you sure they can be trusted?"

"Absolutely. Or at least as absolutely as anyone can be trusted. Oh yes, you need to tell them of this second level of safeguards so they don't come looking for me, just in case they figure out we have been working together. Knowing some of my friends they will employ ways to ensure that if something happens to them, the trap will still spring."

Wisteria looked sick with worry. Zevran ushered her back to bed and held her, comforting her. "Don't worry, my dear, soon this will be behind you. One way or another. You will be back at my estate and I will squire you around Antiva showing you off like the beautiful jewel you are."

Wisteria murmured into Zevran's shoulder. "Have I thanked you? I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"We will discuss that soon, hopefully." Zevran gave her an evil smirk and a low laugh. He left her with a chaste kiss and the Crow flew out her window again.


	10. A Murder of Crows

**A Murder of Crows**

A messenger that Lorenzo recognized as an employee of his uncle delivered a message that night.

_Nephew,_

_There has been a flock of birds spotted watching your Grey Wardens. They seem to be interested in one in particular._

_With kind regards,_

_Your Uncle Giovani_

Lorenzo crumpled the paper and threw it in his fireplace. _Wisteria? Were the rumors true then? She had a Crow friend? Or were the Crows planning something?_ He needed to talk to his Uncle. He went down to the stable, got a horse, and headed towards his estate on the outskirts of town. His Uncle, Count Giovani Becchi, lived there. He owned a crow cell of his own and was a powerful player of politics in Antiva.

His Uncle was waiting for him in the study.

"Lorenzo! You look well." Giovani kissed him on both cheeks and held him away to study his favorite nephew.

"Uncle Gio, I am sorry I haven't been by to visit in so long. The Wardens are keeping me busy."

"Yes, the Wardens. I assume you're here to discuss my message?"

Lorenzo nodded.

"Well, sit, have some brandy and tell me who that raven haired beauty is the Crows watch so closely."

"Uncle, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"I have a suspicion. Does she come from Ferelden?"

"Ah, of course you know, Uncle. Yes, that is Wisteria Cousland."

Giovani nodded. "That would explain why Zevran is keeping such a close eye on her, flitting in and out her bedroom window."

Lorenzo's eyes widened and he nearly choked on his brandy. "Who is that?"

Giovani chucked. "A young opportunist who seems to have no end to good fortune. You have surely heard the tales about the Crow assassin who was sent to murder your lovely Grey Warden and failed."

Lorenzo nodded. "That's him? Why is he even alive and here in Antiva? Are the Crows getting sloppy?"

"Because Antivan nobles love good stories and when Zevran returned he had lots of them and they made him some powerful friends. Eventually he did a good deed and was rewarded with a Crow cell to manage. If Zevran's stories are not entirely fabricated then he and your Grey Warden are close friends, perhaps even very close friends, and he fought with her to kill the archdemon."

Lorenzo swallowed, his anger growing. "What is he up to Uncle? Do you know?"

Giovani shook his head, "Hard to say, nephew. It isn't to assassinate her, he could have done that dozens of time over. Maybe he is protecting her? Does she need protection, is there some threat to her from the Grey Wardens?"

Lorenzo nodded.

"There you go then. If you Grey Wardens are planning to carry her off and quietly end her, you're going to find it isn't so easy to do."

Lorenzo thought. "What if I said I was intending to carry her off."

Giovani looked up, surprised. "Really nephew? Whatever for?"

"She has knowledge that makes her very dangerous to the Grey Wardens. If the fools from Weisshaupt won't act to stop this threat, I will."

"How do you plan to get her out from under Zevran's nose?" Giovani asked.

"I don't know. Can you help me?"

Giovanni nodded, "I think I can. This sounds like an interesting challenge."


	11. Plan B

**Plan B**

Wisteria awoke before dawn feeling very well rested for a change. Something inside her was calmer and more sure today. Zevran was right, everything would soon be over one way or the other. There was a fine plan in place. She had an ally in Lorenzo. And of course, there was Zevran. Perhaps all this planning and panic was completely unnecessary. She dressed eagerly for her training with Ustad Salvestro and got to the grounds before Beriel or Ustad. She warmed up, kicking, jumping and punching like she had learned yesterday. She felt light as a feather, as flexible as a reed.

"Greetings Ustad, Beriel", she bowed to them both.

They caught onto her enthusiasm and smiled at her.

Beriel showed her the book he brought with him. She made a funny face, sticking out her tongue, "I can hardly wait", she rolled her eyes and took the book that Queen Anora supposedly brought into being.

The training resumed and after two hours of hard work, Wisteria felt she could go on for another couple of hours. Her energy was boundless. She showed definite improvement and Ustad was delighted with her focus and enthusiasm. Beriel looked proud of her.

"If you keep this up you're going to forget how to use those daggers," Beriel joked with her.

Ustad shook his head. "No, we'll make that part of your training, Wisteria. But when you pick your daggers up again, in our training, they will be an extension of the rest of your body. You will fight with everything you possess. Your brain, your eyes, all your senses, your legs, feet, elbows. The daggers will just be another tool."

"We have some other weapons you will also learn, simple things that will become deadly in your hands". He had a round stick, maybe three feet in length and he demonstrated a series of moves. With a simple stick she was sure he could break every bone in someone's body. Her eyes grew wide in wonder.

Ustad chuckled, "You look at fighting like other women look at new shoes or hats."

Wisteria broke into a big smile. "I'm just fascinated by this. Thank you again, both of you." She bowed to her Ustad and Beriel as her lesson ended.

"May I walk you back?" Beriel asked.

Wisteria nodded. "Keeping tabs on me? So your caged bird doesn't fly off?"

Beriel sighed. "I don't like it either. But orders are orders. Besides, we don't have to watch you that closely. I just wanted to talk, privately if we can."

She smiled at him, "I was only teasing you. I know you're just following orders."

When they got back to her room she closed the door and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Commander," he began.

"Wisteria," she prompted him.

"What's going on? Are you in trouble?" He looked, seriously concerned.

She paused, wondering how much she should tell him. "I think so." She decided to trust him. She could read his disbelief.

"But you're a hero. You killed the archdemon!" His face looked so conflicted. The Grey Wardens were his saviors, they saved him from a hanging on the gallows for killing a human with his bare hands, they treated him as an equal to any human.

"I did, and that's probably all that is keeping me alive right now." She closed her eyes against the pain she had buried. "I'm not sure that will be enough. I know things that could bring down the Grey Wardens. Being a hero just means I have to disappear discretely."

Beriel looked distraught. "Is there anything I can do?"

She looked at him thoughtfully considering whether she should involve him.

"I'm not without allies, Beriel." She wasn't quite sure why she was divulging this. "Please say nothing but your Commander has offered to help me escape should things go badly."

"Commander Becchi?" he asked.

Wisteria nodded. He looked puzzled but said nothing more, the conflict on his face was painful to see.

"Your old playmate, Zevran, is also keeping tabs on me. By the way, he remembers you." _Oh Maker's balls, I just gave away that I'm in contact with Zevran. I guess we find out how far I can trust Beriel._

"Zevran, really?" Beriel looked pleased. "Ummm... I probably don't want to know any details about that, actually."

Wisteria grimaced. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt that out."

"Blurt out what?" Beriel smiled slyly.

"I suppose it's time to prepare to face down that room full of archdemons again", Wisteria made a face.

"Good luck, Commander." Beriel shook her hand.

"Wisteria," she reminded him with a smile. "And thanks, I will probably need lots of luck today."

*****

Something of Wisteria's good mood stayed with her. The early morning training made her feel aggressive. She looked around the room making mental notes of who she could take out. Individually, maybe all of them. Well, except the mages. They cheat. But if she got to them before they could cast... they could kiss their skinny robe clad asses goodbye. She entertained herself with thoughts of mayhem until they asked her to start with the events after the attack on Vigil's Keep.

She described how the darkspawn seemed to be in two factions. One driven crazy by the fact they couldn't hear the Old Gods calling, and the other saner contingent that cooperated with the Architect. It was the crazy faction that had attacked Amaranthine and the Keep. She mentioned how the Architect explained that the crazed Broodmother was the one behind the attacks and how he helped her get to the Broodmother. Everything was as he described. She was utterly insane.

She heard the tapping mage tap four times. She lost it.

"I'm sure you meant to tap once that time, mage." She glowered at the man.

The Grey Wardens looked shocked at her outburst. It pleased her.

"Commander, please return to your report," the General warned her.

She cleared her throat. "We killed the Broodmother, who seemed to be the source of the insane darkspawn. And that was pretty much it."

Three taps.

"Oh come on, that should have gotten two taps."

The General leaned over to the mage and had a short discussion. They waved her on to continue. The tapping had stopped.

"That was it for the darkspawn attacks. Of course, there was a lot of political fallout from burning Amaranthine. I'm reasonably certain that the Arling would fall into revolt if I continued in charge. Unfortunately, I might not have been the best choice for that position. I didn't realize how popular the former Arl had been amongst his vassals. Of course, he died by my hand during the events during the Blight so that predisposed them to dislike me from the start. Deciding to burn Amaranthine was the icing on the cake, so to speak."

The General cleared his throat. "You didn't mention what happened to the Architect after you killed the Broodmother."

"We let him go to continue his work." Wisteria said simply. "I determined his goals were compatible with ours. To end the darkspawn threat to human kind forever."

The General shook his head. "You wouldn't have known this, of course, but this isn't the first time we've encountered this Architect. Our first encounter with him we found he wanted to solve the problem differently. He wanted to find and kill all the Old Gods. But he also had a plan to make all humans essentially darkspawn. He found support in the Circle of Magi and even from the Grey Wardens. It was a terrible plan, and probably caused the Blight that you participated in ending. We are disappointed that you didn't kill him if you had the opportunity."

"It sounds like his plan has changed but his goals remain the same. He wants to end the Old Gods dominion over the darkspawn." Wisteria said.

The General nodded. "It does sound like that." He shifted, looking slightly pained. "But the treachery he exhibited when we met him the first time ran deep. He converted a number of Grey Wardens that we trusted. You met one, Utha."

"I'll speak plainly Commander Cousland," he continued, "we need to know if you're in league with this darkspawn. I'm afraid we can't risk that happening again."

_Here it comes_, thought Wisteria.

"Tomorrow we're going to employ some techniques to make certain of your loyalties. If everything you said here is true, I don't anticipate there will be any issues. However, if we find you are working in league with him, we will have to consider other options."

The General fidgeted. "I want to thank you for your patience with this process, Commander. I suspect we'll find no reason to detain you further once our deeper questioning is concluded. We do have to settle the matter of where best to employ your considerable talents since it seems you feel you shouldn't return to Amaranthine. But that's a conversation for later. For now we are done with questioning you. We will fetch you tomorrow when we are ready for the next step."

Wisteria nodded. She left the room. Everyone else stayed in there. Her ears were burning. _Oh to be a fly in that room._

She went back to her room, there would be a little time yet before lunch was served.

_All right then, how are my chances looking? If the General is being honest then all they're concerned with is whether or not I'm working with the Architect. I'm not, so there should be no issue. But if Lorenzo is right and they really want to make sure I don't ever leak anything about the successes the Architect is having, then I'm in deep custard._

She could escape tonight and avoid the whole thing but she didn't want to have to play her mutually assured destruction card until it was absolutely necessary. It might never be needed, especially if the Weisshaupt Wardens were being above board. _Not tonight_ she decided.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until the evening when Lorenzo came by again. This time there weren't any advances. He looked very tense though and it made Wisteria nervous.

"It's not looking good, Wisteria."

"Why do you say that? I don't see that they're going to find anything tomorrow that cause issues. I'm not working with the Architect. Unless they out and out lied to me, it seems like there's nothing to worry about."

"After you left the conversation turned to what you know about the Architects plans and how it could bring down the Grey Wardens. They don't intend to let you go free, Wisteria. You need to get out of here tonight. Don't take any baggage, we can't get weighted down. Just wear what you need and I'll get you out of here."

She collapsed in a chair and buried her face in her hands trying to think. _This wasn't necessary was it? I'll just signal Zev and leave with him_.

"All right, Lorenzo. Just give me some time. An hour, I'll be ready."

He nodded and left. She put her lamp in the window that signaled she needed help and waited. She expected Crows would descend on her room immediately but none came. As the minutes passed she grew more nervous._ Zevran, where are you?_ She changed into her new armor and strapped on her daggers. Still no rescue. She dug out the grappling hook and rope Zevran had left her. Maybe she should make her own escape. She decided against it, might as well make use of Lorenzo.

The hour passed and she was as nervous as a cat. _Zev, are you all right?_ She was really worried about him. Then Lorenzo was back. His eyes wandered over her black armor again. "Good choice," he told her, "you'll be hard to see. Lets get out of here. Let me lead. I'll get the guards distracted with something and you can sneak past. We are headed to the stables. There are two horses waiting for us."

Wisteria nodded, glad to be doing something even if it wasn't Plan A.

She followed behind Lorenzo and stopped when he put out a hand. He turned a corner and murmured something to someone. Then he beckoned to her. They went on further and he repeated his actions. Finally they got to the stables, no one was there. He showed her her mount. She swung up easily. They got free of the stables and they urged their mounts into an easy canter. They road to the outskirts of town to a fairly large home. It wasn't a long ride, maybe 30 minutes.

"You should be safe here. Make yourself at home. I'll be back in a few hours. I need to go back to the compound and raise the warning that you're missing. I'll mislead them into thinking I'm looking for you. I'll take your horse back too, so they won't know you left by horseback."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, beauty. They're not going to find you." _I'll definitely make sure of that, _he thought. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, lingering a little longer than she liked. She smiled wanly at him.

Then he was gone.

_Now what? _She desperately wanted to find Zevran. Despite Lorenzo's assurances she didn't feel safe. She didn't know her way around Antiva at all. She wouldn't begin to know how to find Zevran, she hadn't even been conscious when she had been brought to his estate. She had a little money on her, she could hole up somewhere until the morning and then find a disguise and look around for him. She decided to chance it.

She flung open the front door and came face to face with Captain Scarlatti, the man Lorenzo told her was one of her enemies.

"Captain Scarlatti," Wisteria's eyes darted past him, she could see several other men, "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't leave... Wisteria." He leered at her.

"That's Commander to you, Captain." She drew herself up, ready to fight if necessary.

Scarlatti chuckled. "Not anymore." He stepped towards her. She drew her daggers.

"Take another step and I'll gut you like the pig you are." She crouched, ready to pounce.

"So you want to play?" He drew his own weapon and shield.

He instantly attacked with his shield. She evaded the attack and caught his sword with her daggers. A quick twist and it out of his grip and it flew across the room. But he was back on her with the shield and this time he bashed her hard. She staggered back into a table. He came at her again. His shield in the way of any attack from her. She hooked a chair with her foot and slammed it violently into the side of his knee. He howled in pain and backed off. Another man was coming through the door. She looked around quickly for another way out. There was a back door. She backed toward it, not taking her eyes off the two men in front of her.

Scarlatti was going to recover any second and come after her with a serious grudge. She grabbed for the back door and yanked it open. Unfortunately she didn't see there were a couple more men at that door. One of them hit her over the head with the pommel of his sword, and she fell unconscious.


	12. Disappeared

**Disappeared**

The hand signal was flashed at him from a rooftop as he was headed to watch for Wisteria coming in for the evening. _Home base under attack. Crows._

"Merda!" Zevran swore. He gave the signal to leave two guards behind for Wisteria and everyone else head to home base. He turned around running to get back quickly. He hoped Wisteria would be all right. The two he left behind could certainly deal with getting her out if necessary.

Back at his estate he assembled his Crows and got an update. There were maybe a dozen enemies and they had set a few fires, there was a lot of smoke but no flames that he could see.

Zevran was puzzled. Coup attempts are rare but not unheard of. Certainly they required more than a dozen to pull off. _What is going on?_ He saw some shadowy figures running away from his house. Quite a few of them.

He divided up his Crows into a few teams. A few archers would go up to the roof and pick off anyone else running out of the house. Each team would get into the house via a different secret entrance and they'd each cover a different floor, dealing with anyone they found. He wanted survivors if they could manage it, they were going to need someone to question. He signaled and each team went to their assigned entrance.

He crept quietly through the secret passage until they got to a room. He stopped and listened. No sounds other than a fire crackling. He peeked out from behind a tapestry that concealed the hidden door. No one in the room but there was a pile of books in the center burning. He started to ease out into the room when he noticed there were traps everywhere. He pointed them out silently to his team and they went to work disarming them. It took quite awhile to deal with all of them. The fire was put out quickly.

This is very odd. If they wanted to burn the place down, why not light the tapestries and curtains? Why all these traps?

They went on to other rooms and met small fires and lots of traps everywhere. They saw no enemy Crows. But dealing with the traps had taken a lot of time. There were a few injuries to deal with too as a few traps were sprung.

When they got to his room they once again had to disarm a dozen or so traps. Fortunately nothing was on fire. But there was dagger stuck into his desk, pinning down a note.

_Master Arainai,_

_I apologize for the mess. But business is business and I hope you'll forgive our intrusion. Nothing personal, we just needed to shoo away your flock for awhile. Bygones, yes?_

_My sincere apologies,_

_Master Piero Rovere_

Suddenly it made sense and he felt a sickening feeling in his gut. Piero was the Crow master working for Count Giovani Becchi. How could he have not associated Lorenzo with Count Becchi? Piero was a good enough sort, for a Crow. This was done with finesse. It could have been a lot bloodier if Piero had not shown restraint. Obviously he wanted to maintain a good working relationship with Zevran. _Business was business._ Except where Wisteria was concerned. Then business became very, very personal.

Zevran thought quickly, trying to sum up the situation. _So Lorenzo is related to the Count in some way. Probably a nephew, the Count had no living children. So Uncle Becchi was checking up on his nephew and saw us hovering around. He warned his nephew. Lorenzo probably planned to get Wisteria away all along, but we were in the way. He needed to distract us. Thus the phony attack and obstacles that would slow us down._

"Brasca!" Zevran shouted and pounded his desk. He paced trying to think. _Why would Lorenzo do this? He had her trust, so she would have just gone with him, much easier than trying to kidnap her. But what does Lorenzo get out of it?_ Zevran thought he knew. Lorenzo was besotted with her, he had seduced her once but Zevran thought she probably turned him down after that. _Did he do this merely to rape her?_ It just didn't seem likely that a Grey Warden Commander would risk so much, involve his Uncle's Crows, by kidnapping another Commander for sexual gratification. There was something he was missing. Whatever his motivation it didn't really matter. The end result is that she would most likely end up dead. They had to find her.

He took a half dozen Crows and they went back to the compound. They found his two watchers had been knocked unconscious and tied up. Dosed with enough drugs to keep them insensible to anything they might have seen. Zevran was thankful Piero had shown restraint. He climbed down to her window and slipped inside, signaling his Crows to stay outside.

Her room was empty, that was no surprise. He saw the lamp she had set in the window to signal she needed help. His heart broke thinking of her waiting for them and they didn't come. _What must she think of me?_

He looked around the room for clues. The armoire was missing her new armor, her weapons were missing. There was no sign of a struggle. It looked like she had gone voluntarily. _Did she leave a clue?_ She probably would not know where Lorenzo intended to take her. There was a book on the bed. It was that awful anonymous biography, he looked inside. On the title page the "L" in Cousland was circled. The "B" in biography was circled too. Not too helpful, but at least he knew she was hoping he would see it.

He sat on the bed trying to think. _Where would Lorenzo take her? To his Uncle's estate?_ If he did that, he would need an army of Crows to rescue her. That would take days to arrange, lots of favors to call in, his patron would never agree to attacking the Count. He just had to hope the Count wouldn't allow his nephew to bring her there.

As he mused, someone knocked on Wisteria's door. He jumped up, ready to scramble under the bed if needed.

"Commander, are you there? It's Beriel."

Zevran thought maybe his luck was turning. He went over to the door, opened it slightly and pulled Beriel in, shutting the door behind him.

"Zevran?" Beriel recognized him immediately.

"Beriel!" Zevran embraced him, slapping him on the back.

"What are you doing here?" Beriel asked.

"Looking for Wisteria, she's missing." Zevran admitted.

"I think she went with Commander Becchi, she mentioned something to me earlier." Beriel shifted uncomfortably.

Zevran's eyes pierced him, "What do you know?"

"She was afraid she was going to disappear because of what she knew. She didn't tell me the details, just that our Commander had offered to rescue her. Which is odd..." Beriel paused, struggling with his loyalties.

"Beriel, do you want to help her?" Zevran needed Beriel to figure out where his loyalties lay.

Beriel nodded.

"I do too." Zevran said. But I think your Commander Becchi might be intending to harm her."

Beriel closed his eyes and drew in a breath. "I think so too. I didn't want to believe it."

"We can't stay here, Beriel. Can you climb?"

Beriel nodded.

"Good. Follow." Zevran went out the window and Beriel followed him up to the roof where Zevran's Crows waited.

Beriel looked concerned.

"No worries, Berry." Zevran used Beriel's childhood nickname. "They're with me."

"Why do you think your Commander wanted to harm her?" Zevran asked.

"I overheard him talking to Captain Scarlatti, he makes no secret of hating her. Especially after she beat him so badly in the training yard. He talked about what he would do to her... the Commander just laughed and told him to be patient. That was this evening. That's why I was checking on Wisteria, I wanted to tell her to beware of Lorenzo."

Zevran's blood ran cold. "Do you know where Lorenzo took her?"

Beriel shook his head. "No, but the Commander has a big house on the outskirts of the city. I think he's wealthy."

"Can you describe where it is?"

Beriel nodded and gave Zevran directions. "Do you need help?" he offered.

"We need horses. We're going to borrow some, Beriel. Is there likely to be anyone in the stables?"

"Probably just a stable boy."

"Thanks for your help, Beriel." He shook hands with his childhood friend.

"Zevran, get her back, please." Beriel looked shaken and guilty.

"I will, don't worry."

Zevran gestured to his crows. He sent one to help his drugged and injured watchers back to safety. Another one he sent to the estate to bring more Crows and gave them the directions on where they would meet. So he needed five horses now and they could be off. They slipped down ropes to the stables. He disabled the stable boy, careful to avoid any unnecessary blood shed. He noticed that two horses looked sweaty, like they had recently been ridden hard. There were quite a few empty stalls. He counted them. Six looked like they might have had occupants recently. They took five other horses and started for Lorenzo Becchi's house.

Beriel watched Zevran's group ride off. Beriel climbed down from the roof and went back inside. Suddenly the compound was like a hive of hornets whacked by a stick. There was shouting and running. The General from Weisshaupt was in his bathrobe looking red faced and angry.

Beriel grabbed the arm of someone he knew scurrying down the hall. "What's going on?"

"Commander Cousland is missing. We're going to search for her."

Beriel nodded and left. He was going to go see Ustad Salvestro.


	13. Revelations

**Revelations**

Wisteria moaned, her head aching. She opened her eyes. She was in a room, on a bed. Her hands tied behind her, her ankles bound and there was Scarlatti leering down at her from the side of the bed. She was still clothed, which was good. But his hand was on her breast, which was not.

"Wakey, wakey, Wisteria" he said. "Put up a little fight if you want, that only makes it that much more fun." His fingers started to work on the clasps on her armor. She squirmed to get away and he pulled her roughly back, laughing at her. The door to the room banged open and she saw Lorenzo looking seriously pissed off. He pulled Scarlatti off the bed and pushed him out of the room. "Get out, now!" he barked. Scarlatti slunk away, looking like a beaten dog. Lorenzo shut the door.

Lorenzo smiled warmly. Wisteria looked at him with confusion.

"What are you doing, Lorenzo?" Wisteria asked. He sat down beside her on the bed and stroked her hair.

"Yes, I bet you are curious, maybe even confused." He looked at her, amusement glinting from his eyes.

"You've tricked me, obviously," she said. "I don't know why though. What do you have to gain from getting me away from the Grey Wardens?"

His eyes roamed over her body. "Well, for one, I wanted to spend some quality time with you. It was annoying that you rejected me."

A look of disbelief crossed her face. "You really expect me to believe that you did this simply to rape me? I'm not buying you'd risk so much just for a little sex."

"Well, no. Of course not. I will admit I have another motive. You see, I also intend to kill you." He smiled, looking very pleased with himself.

"That would certainly make sense, rapists seem to do that to shut their victims up. But seriously, Lorenzo, I can't believe you would risk everything for that."

"Oh no, I wouldn't of course." His hand caressed her face. "You do however pose a danger to the Grey Wardens and I'm going to be doing us all a favor by making sure what you know is never revealed."

Wisteria still looked puzzled. "So the Weisshaupt Wardens..."

"They don't care if you talk about the Architect. In the Anderfels the Grey Wardens run the country. Here it is a different story. A story like the one you told would shut us down, as we discussed before."

"So you fed me a load of crap to make me think they were going to kill me so I would trust you."

"Clever, wasn't it?" Lorenzo openly gloated.

Wisteria had a flash of insight. Lorenzo was a narcissist. Whatever stroked his ego, he liked. Anything that hurt his self-image, he disliked. This could help her survive a little longer, maybe long enough for Zevran... _Where was he?_

"Diabolical. I admit you fooled me. I trusted you. I liked you." Wisteria's eyes looked hurt. She hoped she could act convincingly enough to pull this off.

"You were clever too though, sweet Wisteria. I was surprised to learn you had a Crow watching out for you. That complicated matters."

Wisteria decided to play dumb. "What do you mean? A Crow?"

Lorenzo chuckled. "Oh do not even try to bluff me, silly girl. I know all about it. Your Zevran Arainai. You made a bit of a fool of me having that bird flying in and out of your bedroom window at night right under my nose. To think, he perhaps saw you with me. That was rather cold hearted of you wasn't it?"

Wisteria smiled. "All right, you caught me in a little lie. Yes, Zevran was keeping tabs on me. But you mistake our relationship. We are simply close friends, he hasn't ever begrudged me having my lovers, nor I him. There was a time when we were together, but not since Alistair and I..." She trailed off theatrically. _Antivans love a good love story, right?_

"Really? I find that hard to believe he wouldn't want to bed you."

"He prefers men. He is having an affair with one of his Crows. It's a shame really. I've told him it will end badly but he won't listen."

"Hmmm... well, perhaps. He baited her. "But it appears you already had an escape plan, why didn't you wait for your Crow?"

"I did, he didn't come." Wisteria looked sad.

"Oh no? I wonder why?" Lorenzo laughed.

"Besides, you seemed to want to be my gallant rescuer, so who was I to turn down such an offer?" Wisteria wanted to gag on the words.

"So tell me, Lorenzo, why didn't my Crow come? I think you had something to do with that, no?"

"I can't take too much credit for that. But you see, I have Crow connections too. My Uncle owns a Crow cell, I don't suppose you know who he is, since you're something of a newcomer, but he is Count Becchi. My Uncle's Crows happened to see another flock circling the compound and they told me about it. That was going to make getting away with you hard. So Uncle Gio agreed to create a distraction. I have no idea how he did it but it did what I needed and here you are!"

Wisteria sighed. "It seems I've been outplayed."

Lorenzo smiled. _It is a shame, she is so charming like this once she surrenders._

Wisteria thought. _Do I play the mutually assured destruction card or do I continue to stroke Lorenzo's ego? I might be able to stall him long enough to either be freed, or find a way to free myself? _

Playing the card would ruin his mood and it would be a dagger thrust to his immense ego. It could go badly. She could always play it later, perhaps this was the best choice for now. She might have to make love with him but that was better than being gang raped and killed. _How good of an actor do I have to be to make love with this slime? _She wasn't sure she was that good.

She squirmed on the bed. Trying to look uncomfortable yet also trying to make her squirm look seductive.

"My hands are going numb," she complained.

Lorenzo did seem concerned. "Lets take a look, those men are brutes. Its a good thing I got back when I did."

He rolled her over on her stomach to take a look at her bindings. She arched her back a little to make her behind pop up. She hoped it looked sexy.

"They are too tight and definitely not appropriate for a lady's wrists. I'll untie you but I warn you, you won't get far if you try to escape. I have Grey Wardens here and there are Crows off in the trees."

_Well hurray, I guess he still has a soft spot for me._

"What's the point, Lorenzo, I'm yours to do with as you please. I know when I've been bested." _Survive. Just survive. Try not to gag._

"Wisteria, you are so sweet when you surrender yourself. I was trying to show you that the other night." He unfastened her wrists and ran his hand over her bottom, down her thigh and leg to her ankles and untied them too.

He rolled her over and she rubbed at her wrists, trying to get the circulation back.

"Thank you, that's much better." _I see, he wants me submissive._ Wisteria tried to think how to be submissive, it just wasn't something she had any experience at. _I guess I just wait for him to make the next move and try to look like I want nothing more than to fuck him._

Wisteria stared up at him, looking intently into his face. He smiled down at her. "Do you still want me, me beauty, after everything that has happened?"

"I've always been attracted to you, Lorenzo. But I confess I'm tense and nervous and my head hurts like mad from being knocked out and I'm very thirsty so it is a hard to think about such things at the moment." Hopefully he wanted her to actually be willing.

"I think I can help with that list of complaints," he leaned over and kissed her. She tried to react like she thought he wanted, demure, submissive. _If I can manage to blush, that might help._

"Behave yourself, Wisteria. I'm going to get a few things."

"Yes, Commander." She replied.

He beamed at her.

_Ah ha! A little victory._

*****

General Krauss was awakened by the banging on his door. He threw on a robe and answered. There was a message from Commander Lorenzo,

_Commander Cousland has escaped. I've taken a team of men to go look for her. She doesn't know Antiva so I think she probably won't have gotten far, especially on foot._

The general swore. This was really bad news, it probably meant she was working with the Architect. From everything she had said he could have sworn she wasn't. Even the mage they had reading her for truth indicated she was telling the truth, although there were some things they wanted to know more about but truth-readers were rarely completely accurate.

Becchi had been insisting that Cousland knew too much and would destroy the Grey Wardens if she talked about the Architect. He kept insisting that they had to do something to silence her. The man had become annoying about it. He did whatever he could to cast doubt on her. The general, however, kept telling Becchi that they weren't about to kill her for that. Even if she were working with the Architect all they would do is take her back to Weisshaupt and at worst, imprison her.

He sent for one of his staff to wake up the rest of the Weisshaupt Wardens and meet him in his sitting room. He dressed. Then he went up to her room to look around.

There were a few Wardens in her room also looking around, rummaging through her belongings. They stopped when the general entered.

"At ease, men. Has anyone removed anything from here?" He asked.

"No sir. We found one of her sets of armor is gone and her weapons are gone. As far as we know nothing else was taken."

The general grunted. The room looked tidy. There didn't appear to be any signs of a struggle. The weapons missing though, that didn't look like a kidnapping. He spied the book on her bed and looked at it.

"_Wisteria Cousland: Hero of Ferelden or Whore of Ferelden?_", it read on the spine of the book. He had heard of it, of course, but the book hadn't shown up in the Anderfels yet. He suspected every Grey Warden was going to be slavering over this salacious piece of garbage from now until the next blight. He opened the book and it fell open to the title page. He noted the letters that had been circled. Was this a message to anyone that came to look for her? L. B. _What does that mean?_ He took the book with him to meet his staff.


	14. Ninja Elves

**Ninja Elves  
**

Zevran and his four Crows pulled up before they got to the Commander's house. It was surrounded by trees, good cover for anyone waiting and watching.

He motioned for his Crows. They dismounted and hid themselves. He sneaked off towards the trees to try to figure out if there were any nasty surprises waiting. He watched patiently, hidden in the darkness until he caught sight of movement. There were indeed Crows. But how many? He continued to watch patiently, occasionally being rewarded with telltale movement. It looked like there were a lot of Crows, they probably outnumbered him severely.

He would have to wait until the other contingent caught up with them. He slipped back carefully to his hidden comrades.

"Too many," he whispered, "we have to wait."

He collected his people and they went back down the road to intercept his reinforcements. There he paced and waited. It would take awhile for them to arrive.

*****

Lorenzo came back to find Wisteria sitting up in bed, her legs curled up beside her. She looked so delicious in that form fitting armor it seemed to accentuate every curve. She looked at him with those intense deep blue eyes. She had undone her braid and her black hair floated about her face. _Pity she has to die. _His heart actually ached a little. She would have been a fine prize for a man like him. He imagined her in a beautiful gown, clinging to his arm at the opera, looking adoringly at him. He would have been envied by everyone.

"This should help, amore mio." He had a flask and a pitcher of water. He poured her a glass from the pitcher and she drank thirstily.

"And this should help calm your nerves," he gave her the flask. "Just drink a tiny sip." He uncorked the flask and handed it to her.

She pretended to take a sip, but she used her tongue to block the contents. It tasted sickly sweet. She hoped she didn't ingest enough to dull her senses. She drank more water to wash away the taste.

"Now, dolcezza, take off your armor slowly", Lorenzo ordered her.

Wisteria gulped. _This will be the slowest anyone has ever undressed in history._ She smiled seductively and began to very, very slowly undo the clasps on her armor and teasingly, slowly revealing her skin.

*****

Zevran's Crows arrived and they had fifteen now. Hopefully enough. He divided them into two groups, one to lead off the fight, the other would flank the response. He would be in the lead group. They crept forward until Zevran found an enemy in a tree, he signaled an archer and an arrow struck the Crow in the throat, he fell out of the tree with fair amount of noise. There was a shouted warning and suddenly the trees came alive with Crows jumping down and arrows flying.

Zevran could tell they were outnumbered, he just had to hope they were the better fighters. He fought fiercely as did his Crows and they were making some ground towards the house when he found himself face to face with Piero. They eyed one another, weapons drawn.

"Master Arianai," Piero said, he gave a little respectful bow. "This is unseemly. Surely we can come to terms, no?"

"Piero, I don't want this either but you have something of mine that I want back."

"Ah yes, well, that's impossible I'm afraid. The Count dotes upon his nephew and it seems Lorenzo wants your friend. Orders, you see?" Piero shrugged. "Perhaps we can come to some other arrangement?"

"There can be no other arrangement," Zevran replied.

Piero shrugged, "Alas, then. It seems we must fight." He began to circle Zevran and lunged.

"So it would seem," Zevran replied as he parried.

*****

Inside the house Scarlatti heard the noise from the fighting outside. He pounded on the door to Lorenzo's room just as Wisteria was pulling off the last of her armor. Lorenzo swore and flung open the door. Scarlatti couldn't help but stare at Wisteria standing only in her small clothes but Lorenzo's angry, "What it is?" brought him back into focus.

"Commander, there's something going on outside," Scarlatti reported.

Lorenzo cursed again. He swung back to Wisteria, his tenderness for her suddenly replaced with fury. "Your Crow, I presume?"

"Captain, " Lorenzo ordered, "take your men out and help make sure no one gets in. I need to take care of matters here."

Scarlatti turned and left, but not before raking his eyes over Wisteria one last time.

Lorenzo glared at Wisteria coldly. She tried to put a little more space between them but he closed the gap quickly and his hands reached for her neck.

_Time to play my last card.  
_

"There's something you should know before you _try_ to kill me, Lorenzo." She dropped all her seductiveness and got a steely look in her eye. Not easy to do when you're nearly naked.

He stopped, his eyebrow quirking. "Oh? Do tell."

"Thanks to you making me afraid the Weisshaupt Wardens wanted to silence me, I planned for this eventuality," Wisteria smiled sweetly.

"There are half a dozen copies of a testimonial written by me about the Architect and the darkspawn threat being over. They all bear my signature and the Cousland seal. If anything happens to me, they will be distributed to the heads of all the nations of Thedas." Her eyes glowed with her fury. "I should imagine that the ruler in Antiva will get his copy tomorrow or the day after, if you harm me."

Lorenzo looked like she had punched him. "We'll just make sure your Zevran doesn't escape to make good on that threat."

Wisteria chuckled. "It won't matter. There are other parties holding those copies and if anything happens to him, they will make their deliveries. You can't get their names from me, because I don't know who they are."

He pulled back his hand and slapped her viciously. It simply worked to awaken her fury even further.

"I think you're bluffing," he said but she could see the doubt in his eyes.

Wisteria shrugged. "I could be, _pig_, or you could be the one responsible for shutting down the Wardens. I never wanted to hurt the Grey Wardens, you imbecile. I don't want this information to be released either, but it is out of my hands now."

Lorenzo hesitated to think. If she was telling the truth then killing her would accomplish the very thing he was trying to avoid. However, how could he let her go free? It would just be best to kill her.

"It doesn't matter now," Lorenzo said, "I can't let you go free either way." He put his hands around her throat and began to squeeze.

_Fool! _Wisteria thought. She threw up her arms and twisted, it broke his grip on her throat. She danced away from him getting closer to the door. He lunged at her from across the bed and got her arm. She easily broke his grip again, knowing the weakness of the human hand, and opened the door, turning to run.

_I wish I weren't so naked_, she thought. But she knew nakedness was a state of mind. Her armor was her ability to avoid being hit and you couldn't remove that even if you took her armor away. She fled towards the front door. As she passed through the dining room she saw her weapons, she paused a moment to grab them, hearing Lorenzo's feet thundering behind her. He was armed now too.

"So at last we get that rematch I've been looking forward to," Wisteria snarled.

Lorenzo sneered at her. "And you'll lose this one again as well," he taunted her.

Wisteria sized up the room. A table, chairs. On a buffet, bottles, glassware and silverware all of it potentially useful. She tried to think like Ustad had told her.

Lorenzo lunged at her and she parried, she followed with a riposte which he parried with his off-hand weapon. They spaced themselves apart. She was getting closer to the corner, not a good place to be. She lashed out with a series of attacks meant to drive him back and it worked. It was enough distance she could get closer to the buffet. He started to come for her again, but she tipped over the buffet and all the silverware and glassware rolled off making an obstacle course for him. His footing would be tricky. He paused to shuffle his way through the mess and shoved the buffet blocking his way, but still he was between her and the way out.

She leapt onto the dining room table and angled out of the room running again for the front door. His footsteps not far behind her. She charged out the door and turned to meet him in front of the house.

*****

Zevran's Crows were holding their own against Piero's but both sides were taking heavy causalities. Zevran was holding his own with Piero. Piero had been a Crow Master a long time, he was out of practice. Finally Piero made a mistake and Zevran sunk a blade into his belly. Piero slumped forward and Zevran hissed, "Sorry Piero, business is business." He pushed Piero away and engaged another Crow. He saw men running from the house towards the trees. _Oh lovely, Grey Wardens. _

_*****_

Beriel had roused his Ustad and told the story about Wisteria. Ustad Salvestro nodded and they went together to the Alienage to gather his best students. They borrowed a few horses and rode off to Commander Becchi's house. Beriel hoped they wouldn't be too late.

When they arrived the fighting had begun. Beriel didn't know how they would tell one bunch of Crows from the other but he caught sight of Zevran just as he was pulling a blade out of Piero.

"Zevran, I brought help." He shouted.

Zevran looked up, relief plainly showing on his face. Zevran pointed to the Grey Wardens and shouted back, "Wisteria is in the house. Get to her if you can!"

Beriel nodded. He sent the five of their group against the Grey Wardens charging their way and he and Ustad bent low, running to the house. They found a side window and climbed in. Beriel found Wisteria's armor in that room. "That's her armor, Ustad." He looked at his teacher with worry in his eyes. Ustad clasped his arm, "We will find her, don't worry." They picked up her armor and left the room.

*****

The Grey Wardens Lorenzo sent outside didn't know what to think. Five elves clad in loose cotton uniforms came at them. Some of them were unarmed, some held sticks or other strange weapons. It was laughable, until they attacked. The Wardens were stunned by the tricks these elves used. They found themselves kicked, pummeled and disarmed, bones broken, joints dislocated. Three Wardens were lying unconscious and the remaining two were looking extremely worried. All five elves stood, in a line together, they gave a horrifying yell and charged. The remaining two Wardens turned and fled.

The elves turned back and helped Zevran, he pointed out Crows they should attack. They were a fearsome force and Zevran was making some progress. He could at last make his way to the house now. He ran low trying to stay under cover in case there were any archers and he got to the back door.

*****

Beriel and Ustad crept silently through the house on bare feet. They came to the dining room and saw the mess. Then they heard the sounds of battle ahead. They charged through the door and saw Wisteria and Lorenzo. She was fighting him in her small clothes, she had a nasty cut on her arm but looked unharmed otherwise. Just as they drew near she lashed out with an elbow that struck him in the side of his head and he reeled backwards. She flicked her dagger out and his throat was neatly cut. He staggered then dropped to his knees, looking up in disbelief.

"Defeated by a naked woman, no less." She spat at him. "I only wish your men were here to see how fierce their Lorenzo, the Lion, really is."

Then she noticed Beriel and Ustad looking at her in amazement.

"Very impressive, Wisteria," Ustad said calmly. "Although we really must work on your form. You left a terrible opening when you attacked with your elbow."

"Commander," Beriel held out her armor and looked away.

Zevran charged out the door and took in the situation. His eyes shut as a wave of relief passed through him. "I can't wait to hear how your friend here met his end", he chuckled. He lead Wisteria inside and helped her dress.

Just as she finished lacing up her boots she heard a lot of horses approaching.

"It looks like the infantry has arrived", Zevran told her.

Wisteria felt panicked. What would they think? She had killed Lorenzo, the place was full of Crows and elves. "You all had better get out of here. Zev, get your Crows to safety. Beriel, you and Ustad should go. I'll surrender and hopefully they will listen to what I have to say."

Zevran shook his head. "No, my dear Grey Warden, I'm not leaving you this time, however I will tell my Crows to scatter." He kissed her quickly on the forehead and disappeared.

Ustad shook his head too, "I will serve as a witness."

"I am staying, Commander," Beriel told her. "If I had spoken up about my doubts about Commander Becchi sooner, none of this would have happened. I am sorry."

Zevran's Crows scattered and Piero's Crows, those still living, ran too, as soon as the Grey Wardens were spotted. The elves also left.

Wisteria took a deep breath and went out to meet the Grey Wardens. Ustad Salvestro, Beriel and Zevran behind her. They held their hands up to show they were surrendering.


	15. Deep Questioning

**Deep Questioning**

General Krauss paced the room as the story spilled out of Wisteria. The truth reader was affirming what she said, openly now, no use for a finger tapping code she had broken. He listened as she talked about how Lorenzo had told her how his contingent from Weisshaupt was going to silence her. It fit in with what he himself had observed from Lorenzo, he wanted to see her gone and so he took matters into his own hands. The circled letters in the book had lead them to Lorenzo's home. The General winced when she described Lorenzo's plan to rape her before murdering her, and how she played along with his enormous vanity to extend her life. The truth reader confirmed everything. She did not reveal her and Zevran's blackmail plan.

He sat down and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry you went through this Commander. Our first thought was you escaped because you were in league with the Architect and didn't want to face the questioning we had planned. Then we found the book in your room and I saw what you had circled. I had a suspicion that things were not as they seemed." He got up and paced again, "Regretfully, we still need to investigate this a little further and until we've resolved the matter, I'm afraid we'll have to confine you and your companions. You will all undergo deep questioning tomorrow."

Wisteria nodded, feeling a pit yawning in her stomach. Zevran, Ustad and Beriel were being held somewhere else. She suspected they were being interviewed as well.

"Please treat them well, General. They are heroes." Wisteria said.

The General nodded.

She was led off to a holding cell. It was austere but not uncomfortable. She hoped her friends were being treated likewise.

A mage came by to treat the cut on her arm. He said it would heal without a scar. She was glad, her collection of scars was becoming considerable.

There was nothing else to do so she slept.

*****

Zevran really hated the idea of this "deep questioning" but he had little choice in the matter. There were so many secrets in his head, he hoped they wouldn't go romping through them, reading them like an erotic novel. But at this point he had little choice. He simply fell asleep and when he awoke General Krauss told him he could go. Apparently he passed their questioning. He wrote a note for Wisteria, telling her how to find his home.

Beriel and Ustad Salvestro had a similar experience. The General thanked them both for helping Commander Cousland and was especially warm when he shook hands with Beriel.

Wisteria awoke from the questioning with General Krauss hovering over her. He looked deeply disturbed. _What did I say?_ She wondered. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Commander...", he paused, "Wisteria. I am so sorry for everything. I had no idea Becchi could be capable of such treachery and deception. You are completely cleared." He looked up at his staff in the room. "Please leave us a moment."

After they left General Krauss turned to her. "We generally try not delve into things that are none of our business but we had some concerns about your connection to the Crows and we did pry a little into that. While we're not really happy to have the Grey Wardens linked up to the Crows we did find that your friend is a true friend. He doesn't seem to be motivated by anything other than his affection for you. We didn't want to find out he was using you for some ulterior motive that would harm the Grey Wardens in the future. I thought you should know that in case you had doubts."

Wisteria nodded. "He risked a lot by saving me. He could even lose his position."

General Krauss nodded back. "Yes, we owe him a great deal for saving the hero of Ferelden."

"What about Captain Beriel and Ustad Salvestro?" She asked.

"As you said, they are both heroes. We are offering Ustad Salvestro a position here to train our Wardens in unarmed combat. We have extended an invitation to his students to join the Grey Wardens and we will be recognizing them for their role. Captain Beriel is going to be promoted and decorated for his role."

Wisteria smiled happily. "I understand there's an opening for a Commander in Antiva", she suggested.

General Krauss smiled, "We were hoping you might take that position".

Wisteria shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, General. I don't think that would be wise. I learned a lesson in Amaranthine, don't take over for the person you killed. There are just too many bad feelings bound to survive."

His eyebrows rose at the unexpected wisdom of this young woman. "You are wise beyond your years, Commander."

"It is wisdom acquired by making lots of mistakes, General", she said.

"Then I think _Commander _Beriel will do just fine." He paused. "But what about you? The Grey Wardens owe you a lot, including apologies for what has happened."

Wisteria bit her lip. "Truthfully, I want to retire at least for now. Perhaps one day before I am _Called _I will come back, but for now, I want to be free of it all. Will you allow me to do that?"

General Krauss nodded. "Of course. However, I should warn you, it isn't easy to stop being a Grey Warden."

Wisteria laughed. "You may be right."

*****

Wisteria stayed with the Wardens for another week. The Crow was still flitting in and out her bedroom, but this time he went through the door and no one seemed to mind.

At the end of the week there was a ceremony and Captain Beriel became Commander of the Grey in Antiva. Ustad's elven fighters were all decorated and given monetary rewards for their role. A few decided to join the Wardens. Wisteria hoped they would all survive the Joining. Ustad accepted a position as an instructor. Even Zevran was decorated for his role and given a generous reward. He complained about all the ceremony but Wisteria thought he was strutting like a peacock. Wisteria's retirement was announced and she was given a decent stipend to live on.

Beriel invited Wisteria to his office and they had a long talk.

"What are you going to be doing, Commander," he asked her.

"Would you stop with the Commander stuff?" She complained. "I want you to call me Wisteria, dammit!" She glared at him.

"It just doesn't feel right to call the hero of Ferelden by her first name," he protested.

"You saw me in my small clothes, I think that gives you the right."

He laughed at the memory. "Next time anyone complains about their armor I'm going to tell them how you killed a fully armed and armored man dressed in nothing but a few shreds of fabric."

"Oh great, that sounds like another story for that horrible biography you gave me."

Beriel looked at her a moment. "So, was there anything in that book that was... you know, true?"

Wisteria smiled. "There were a few things that weren't completely wrong. Although I assure you I never worked in an Orzammar whorehouse."

Beriel laughed, "I can't see that either." Then he grew serious. "What are your plans, Comman... Wisteria?"

"I am staying in Antiva. I want to continue studying with Ustad Salvestro. Perhaps we can train with him together?"

Beriel nodded. "Of course! We're going to set him up with a nice place here in the compound. I'm very happy I can do something to repay him for all he has done for me."

"Wisteria," he continued struggling with the first name thing, "would you consider advising me? I'm so new to this and I could really use your help."

Wisteria nodded. "Of course, my friend. Any time. I'm going to be living with Zevran, send word any time you need me."

Beriel's eyes grew wide, "Are you going to be a Crow?"

"No, I don't think the Grey Wardens would appreciate their former Commander becoming a hired assassin."

Wisteria got up and hugged Command Beriel goodbye. "You realize you are my hero now", she told him. "Thank you for rescuing me." She left and went to her new home, with Zevran.


	16. Crow Nevermore

**Crow Nevermore**

Veronica sat before her vanity and endured the daily torture inflicted upon her as her servants wove her hair into an elaborate style. This was part of the privilege, she thought ironically, of being a well-respected cortigiana, or courtesan, in Antiva. This torture always made her disagreeable and she was particularly unhappy today with the handsome elf standing before her.

"Zevran, I am furious with you! You have lost fully half of my cell and Count Becchi has dropped me because _you_ destroyed most of his and killed his Crow Master, not to mention his favorite nephew!"

She shooed away her maids and paced, her fury obvious.

"Veronica, your eyes flash like diamonds when you're angry like this," Zevran tried to soothe her.

"Enough elf! You may have destroyed me." She had a flair for theatrics.

"When did you ever become so unprofessional? Why would you do such a thing without consulting me? You have betrayed my trust in you. "

She slapped him. It didn't really hurt. Now a slap from Wisteria, that could sting!

"There was no time, Veronica. I had to act quickly. Your Count had created a diversion and I lost precious time trying to find her."

"So who is this woman you sacrificed my position and yours for? One of your whores?"

"A lass from Ferelden, actually," Zevran ventured.

"So some farm girl from that backwater that you've taken a fancy to?" Veronica was so mad she wasn't thinking with her usual quickness.

"Well no, not a farm girl. A Grey Warden, actually." Zevran couldn't help but tease her. If he was going to lose his job he might as well have fun with his employer.

"A Grey Ward...", Veronica cut off short. "You mean Wisteria Cousland?" Veronica's eyes got wide. "So those stories you told?"

"All true. Well, mostly true," Zevran said.

"The hero of Ferelden is here in Antiva and you didn't tell me? This is an even worse betrayal!" Her head filled with the parties she should have been giving with Wisteria in attendance, it would bring her such notice to befriend such a woman.

Zevran shrugged, "She was busy with Grey Warden business, and she was recovering from a personal tragedy. It truly wasn't a good time."

Veronica stewed unable to decide what to do with Zevran. He had always been so professional. Someone in his position couldn't have such an attachment as he obviously had to this woman. But it was _Wisteria Cousland_ and she could be a sparkling gem in the whirl of polite Antivan society. Especially after that biography had been published, everyone was eager to meet the woman. When word got out she killed Count Becchi's nephew it would bring her even more attention. Of course, it would also most likely bring her a dangerous enemy as well.

"Zevran, I can't have you as a Crow Master any more, you know that." Veronica shook her head sadly.

Zevran nodded, "It is no matter, I was thinking of retiring to the Antivan countryside and raising goats."

Veronica laughed, "Oh yes, I can just see that. What about your Grey Warden?"

"She is retiring from the Grey Wardens, I'm not sure what she will do next."

"Is she as fond of you as you apparently are of her?" Veronica pried.

"Truthfully, I don't know. That we are friends, yes, no doubt. But how deeply her feelings run for me, I don't know. I have always seemed to be the man between the men she really loved."

Veronica nodded, "You know why don't you? Women love to be seduced and you're very good at that, but the smart ones never really trust men like you with their love. They give that to the men that win them with romance and acts of love."

Zevran looked at Veronica suspiciously. "Why are you telling me this? I thought you were discharging me from my position?"

Veronica sighed, "I have to, Zev. You know that. You have a terrible weakness that can be exploited."

Zevran nodded. "That I do. Veronica it has been a pleasure working with you." He kissed his former patron gently on the cheek.

"But wait, Zevvy, before you go would you and your Grey Warden care to join me for a small gathering next week? I have a few friends I know would love to meet your Commander Cousland."

"I promise I will ask her but I can't guarantee anything."

"She could even borrow one of my gowns for the event. I'll have something sent over."

Zevran shook his head. "I doubt she would wear it. Wisteria is a soldier, remember, and they like their armor. Besides, you should see what she looks like in her armor. She could be responsible for a major fashion change in Antiva."

Veronica smiled, "Oh you really must bring her, Zev!"

He bowed and kissed his former employers hand and promised to try to interest Wisteria in her party. He went back home pondering his future on the way.


	17. Homeless

**Homeless**

Zevran's estate was in disarray when Wisteria arrived. The place was half deserted. She made her way to his rooms and found him there. Feet up on his desk. She caught a glimpse of the pensive look on his face as she entered. It was quickly replaced by his usual happy smile.

Her own look was more serious, she caught onto what was happening and felt guilty.

"Zevran," she crossed the room to him and hugged him. "This is my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Do not be absurd, my dear, I am ready to leave this life. Lately my heart hasn't been in my job." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her eyes softly. "When I take a contract on someone sometimes I think about the people left behind when someone dies. It has ruined me for this profession."

Wisteria smiled up at him, "Really? The man who watched someone go through all seven stages of Lanthrax poisoning?"

Zevran grimaced, "Well, that one truly did deserve to die a slow, painful death. But yes, amore, certain softer sentiments have crept into my being, I am embarrassed to say." He truly did look embarrassed.

"Remember when you first arrived in Antiva and I told you my rules for not suffering for heartbreak?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so." She ticked them off on her fingers. "Get used to it. Don't fall in love. Find someone who doesn't need your protection."

Zevran chuckled, "Yes, you remembered. Well, I have broken all my own rules. Every one of them. My patron thinks I'm an unsuitable Crow master now, and she's absolutely right."

Wisteria's eyes grew serious. She thought Zevran had just told her he loved her. Could that be true? Somehow she never thought he could love anyone. Yet he did throw away everything for her. Did she love him? She certainly was always attracted to him but it was a moth to a flame thing. She never examined it all that closely because she didn't completely trust him. But now there was no reason not to trust him. Still, this was such a new revelation. It would take her time to sort things out.

"So," she said, "what do we do now?" She traced the tattoo on his face with her finger.

Zevran felt a burden lifting off his heart. _She said "we". _

"Do you like goats?" He asked.

She laughed, "Why?"

"We could raise them?" He suggested.

"You're insane! I can't quite see you herding goats."

"No I suppose not."

"Now horses, that could be interesting." Wisteria mused. "You Antivans have fine horses. I can imagine breeding horses. That's something I know at least a little about."

"That sounds like a fine avocation for a retired Commander. Do you need a stable boy?"

Wisteria giggled into his neck. "That does bring up some naughty images of me and you rolling in a pile of hay."

"I think I'm growing very fond of this farm idea," Zevran admitted.

"Now, my dear, I have a question for you. How would you like to meet my former patron, Veronica? She's dying to meet you. In fact, she was furious to find out I kept your presence a secret from her. That was even worse than losing half her Crow cell, I think. She wants to introduce you to a few of her friends."

Wisteria pondered. "Do you think we'd get bored, raising horses?"

Zevran thought, "Of the horses, perhaps, but the rolls in the hay, never."

"Besides, I shouldn't move to the countryside. I need to stay close, I'm going to continue my training with Ustad Salvestre and Beriel."

"Oh? Can I join you two in that?" Zevran asked. "Those elves were amazing. I never saw anything like that in my life."

"Of course. I'd love to have you as my sparring partner. Pinning you could be very, very fun." She grinned evilly at him. The thought was making her randy. She nibbled on the tip of his ear.

"So I should tell Veronica that we can come to her little dinner party?"

"Yes. Good grief, what would I wear? I don't have anything suitable."

Zevran smiled wickedly, "Oh yes you do. That armor I gave you. It'd be perfect for the hero of Ferelden to come looking like the deadly sex goddess she is."

He grew more serious, "I suspect you have a dangerous new enemy. One that isn't quite as powerful as he was, but could become a problem. Your Commander Lorenzo's uncle isn't likely to forget you killed his nephew."

Wisteria laughed. "I think my life would be empty indeed if someone wasn't keenly interested in killing me." Her tongue darted along the elegant up-curve of his pointed ear.

"I'm still thinking about being your stable boy," he admitted. His hand softly traced the lines of her neck as she expertly exploited his weakness, his ear. He growled softly. "There's never a pile of hay when you really need one."

She took her mouth away from his ear and he moaned in disappointment. "No, but there is an enormous bathtub and I remember someone complaining that baths with me weren't much fun. I must redeem myself."

He got up from his desk swiftly, nearly tumbling her out of his lap, and called for hot water. Then his hands got busy undressing the hero of Ferelden.


	18. Author's Notes

**Author Notes  
**

The seriously wicked armor that Zevran gave to Wisteria is based on the Mord Sith armor in the television series "The Legend of the Seeker".

Ustad means teacher or master in Persian.

I am seriously grateful to the Wikipedia page on Lorenzo de'Medici for names that might fit into Antivan society, which is supposed based on Italy around that period.

And my thanks to everyone who read and especially those kindly souls who wrote reviews!


End file.
